Planning
by misssandburg
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett want to get married agian. All the cullens help to plan the wedding. 60 years after Breaking Dawn. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie pov

Emmett runs his hand through my hair. I'm sitting in his lap in our room. I love to just sit here. Emmett never says anything about how boring it is. I guess that just means he really loves me. I sigh as I remember the first time he asked me to marry him.

"What's wrong?" he asks when he hears me sigh.

"Nothing. Just remember when you first asked me to marry you?"

"Yeah. I was nervous as Hell! Then you thought about the answer for like five hours!"

"I did not. I only waited two minuets. Besides you knew I was joking." I stared to laugh. Emmett began to laugh with me. "I love your laugh." He said.

I begin to remember all of our weddings. _We had five so far. Each were very beautiful. We had one in every season, but in fall we had two because Emmett looks beautiful in the autumn light. Alice is always my maid of honor. I guess I like her more than Bella. Even though Bella and I grew closer during her pregnancy, she has never been my favorite. She was my brides made in my last wedding though. And Nessie was my flour girl. She technically only three at the time, so I had her as my Flower girl. She begged and begged for Jake to be the ring bear. Bella kept telling her that he looked too old. I mean he did. He looked at least 28. I did let him be my ring dog though. He had a collar and everything. He was still in human form. It was hilarious! All the other mutts were laughing their heads off._

We haven't had a wedding since Nessie and the dog's. And that was like 40 years ago. I would love to get married again.

"Just go to Vegas. I'm sure there are a lot of drunken guys wanting to marry you there. You know there are also chapels there." Edward said from down stairs. I hate the whole mind reading thing.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. _Edward get out of my head! Emmett will propose when he wants. I mean I'm already married to him!_

"Do it now" Edward says again. This time I raise my eyebrow.

"Umm…let's go sit on the bed" he says. He carries me over and places me down. He doesn't sit down next to me. He is still standing. Then he begins to kneel.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"This" he says. He pulls a small box from his pocket. "Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen, I love you so much there is no word to describe how much I love you! Will you please marry me again?" He opens the box to show a beautiful ring.

"Yes of course. I wanted you to marry me again!" I kiss him and he kisses me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

It's a warm day here in Montana. It is usually cloudy but today it is clear skies and the sun is out. So we are out "camping". It's more like camping in the living room. That is where everyone is now. Alice and I are on the couch. Renesme is on the floor. Alice is doing Renesme's hair even though Renesme is full grown. Why did she have to grow up so fast? At least she still calls Edward and me mom and dad. Well, except for school there she calls us by our names.

Jasper is standing against the wall. Edward is in the lazy boy. Carlisle and Esme are on the love seat. Jake is out visiting his pack today since we are so close to them.

Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs. I wish they would come down and tell us the news already. We all heard but Esme thought they should tell us themselves.

Edward? When are they coming down? I'm getting bored. I let my shield down.

"Soon"

Rosalie pov

"Mmm" I kiss Emmett again. "We should probably go down stairs and tell everyone."

"Why they all heard?" Emmett asks, and then he goes to kiss my neck.

"Because I want to" I know Emmett will do anything I want. But I really want to stay up here. "We will come back up later."

"Fine" He opens the door for me and lets me lead the way. We walk slowly down the stairs for vampires.

"Hey" Nessie says.

"Hiya," Emmett says back.

"Guess What," I say.

"You are getting Married." Nessie says.

"Umm…no." I say. Emmett looks at me confused. Edward starts to laugh. "Did you guys know that Florida is going to be submerged under water one day." They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Uh Rose are we still on the same page." Emmett asks.

"Of course," I tell him. "Just kidding, we are getting married! Though I think it is true about Florida. It is supposed to go under in 80 years. We better not move there."

Alice and Bella Come give and give me a hug. Jazz and Edward slap Emmett on the back. Esme kisses both of us on the cheek and Carlisle Hugs both of us. Renesme stays on the couch and say, "I'm not being your flower girl! I'm 58 for crying out loud!"

We all start to laugh.


	3. Shopping Mishap

Alice POV

"Here you go ma'am." The cashier said. I hate when people call me ma'am. Do I look like I'm forty? I don't think so. I hope not. Maybe I should pick up some more makeup while I'm here. I take the bag he hands me and add it to the other bags in my hand.

"Excuse me, but do you need help carrying anything?" the cashier man asks. I look at my arm. I suppose that this would be a lot to carry if I was a human.

"No thanks. My husband is just outside." I lie.

"Well then, have a good day." I smile and head over too the next store. Rose's wedding will be in six months and I still need to get her a present. I already got Emmett one. Well not really but I see myself get it and it is not at the mall.

The next store is called "delila's". I get Bella's t-shirts here because she only wears t-shirts and the one here are really cute.

OMG!!!! Did I really just think that? I hope Edward isn't near bye. I walk into the store.

"Can I help you?" the assistant asks.

"Yes I want the shirt in the window. I need five…no wait eight of 'em." I'll get one for all the girls in my family including Tanya's family.

"Um Sure." The young girl asks confused. She gets the shirts and brings them to the register, "Cash or card?"

"Well I ran out of cash at the last store so I guess I'll use my credit card. Isn't it weird? I usually carry at least 1,000 with me. Opps!?!" I said. The girl is totally freaked. Sometimes when I'm shopping I forget I vampire.

"Uh… here." I hand here my favorite card.

"Credit or debit?"

"Debit." She takes the card and slides it through. Apparently it didn't work. She tried it again.

"Umm miss your card is cancelled." WHAT!?!?!

It takes all my energy to take my card back without ripping the card or her arm. I grab my bags tightly and run home. I forget about my car.

"JASPER! CARISLE!" I yell. The both are by me in a second. I feel a wave of calmness from Jazz.

"What Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"Someone brook my card. I t doesn't work"

Edward walks in. "She over used her credit card. And now she is…well…uh…"

"Bitchy?" Emmett says as he comes down stairs normal speed. Jasper growls.

"Is that it?" Carlisle asks. He goes back to his office. Jazz helps me take the bags to our room.

I see Rosalie on the way. "I'm so sorry Rosalie. I found the perfect shirt for your Bachelorette party but my card got cancelled."

"Oh. It's okay. I'll go to the store and get them. Which store was it?"

"Delila's. The one where I get Bella's clothes," She nods, "Oh and Rose can you bring my car home for me?"

"Sure." She comes and hugs me.

After she leaves Jasper pulls me into our room.

"Hand me ALL your credit cards, cash, gift cards, and coupons now" He puts out his hand.

"What? Why?"

"I hate to do this but, if you love me you will do this." I hand him everything and look the other way. After he hid them he came and sat next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck.

"I love you Alice. I really do, but you need to stop spending all your time on the wedding and shopping."

I nod. "I'm all yours. Let's just lay here and be with each other." I kiss him, and he kisses me back.


	4. Freak, puppy, and pixie

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who is from Florida and they don't want their state to go under. It's just a rumor going around Illinois. OK lie. Comes up like every 5 years. I love Florida so I hope it doesn't goo under any time soon!**

**Right now it is spring break for my school. YAY! I hope to write more, but I have to watch my little brothers**

Rosalie POV

UGH! Where is the stupid store? This is like the first time _ever_ that I have to look at one of these mall directory things. I can't find the stupid "Delila's" store.

"Hey Sugar, whatcha doin' by yourself?" A stupid teenager comes up and asks.

"Shut your pie hole." I say and continue to look for the store.

"Honey what's da matter? My name is Mike and I'd love to take care of ya" the disgusting freak said.

"Hey she said to leave her alone" I look behind me to where the noise came from. It was another teenager, but this one was kind of cute. He had hair like Jasper's, it was longer and wavy. His body was too skinny like Edward's, but his face… His face was kind of like Em's on Christmas morning. All kid like. This boy is cute, like puppy dog cute.

The freak was afraid of him though. I wonder why.

"Hi I'm Scott. Sorry about Mike he's a freak," the boy said.

"Thanks. Why did he go away after you told him to?"

"Oh um…I have 3 older brothers all in college, really big guys, and um last year I had a problem with a guy and I sent one of by brothers on him. So, now everyone is nice to me because they are afraid of my brothers," Scott said.

"Do you need any help finding anything? You have been here for like ten minutes."

"Yeah my sister left some shirts at "Delila's". Do you know where that store is?"

"Yeah, it's up stairs around the corner from the food court."

He is a guy this is a girl's store that I'm talking about. How in the world does he know where it is? I must have given him a look that describes all that because he says, "I also have a younger sister. Her name is Jessica. She is thirteen. She always meets her friends there when they shop. Because she is thirteen my mom is afraid that she'll get lost on the way there. So, I have to get her there. Long story short, I go there a lot because of my sister."

"Thanks Scott. I'll see you around" Well not really. And I don't plan on going on a date with you because I have a husband. I don't tell him this though. Instead I walk off to find the store.

I find it right where Scott said it would be.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady says all bright and cheery like Alice.

"Hi, my sister was here a little bit ago. She had some shirts she was going to buy but then her card was cancelled."

"Ohhh, you're her sister. But, you don't seem anything like her."

"I know I'm less hyper. But you don't want to get on her bad side. She might kill you. She hasn't killed a human yet, it will only take time." Whoops went too far. She doesn't know we are vampires. "Anyway, do you still have the shirts? I want to buy them."

"Oh of course," She says. Then she goes into the back to get them. She comes out with a stack of nine shirts. Why would we need nine shirts? One's for me…one for Alice…with Bella, Nessie, and Esme that's five. Probably Alice is inviting Tanya's family to me Bachelorette party, so that's three more making it eight not nine.

"Excuse me, why is there nine shirts? My sister might be a pixie but she knows how to count. I think you made a mistake."

"Sorry about that, Manager's rules. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but if someone puts something one hold we are supposed add a clothing item to their pile. Make more money and all. Again I'm sorry," she says.

"No problem, here's my card." I hand her my card.

"Oh, would you like to look at the shirt before you buy it?" She hands me one of the shirts.

It is a t-shirt. It's white but the sleeves are baby blue. It is a check off list. It says:

BACHLORETTE'S LAST NIGHT OUT!

Hi, I'm_________, and I need your help to complete this checklist on my last night out so I can get MARRIED.

Fast dance with 2 HOT GUYS at once!

Collect a pair of MEN'S BOXERS!

Do a SHOT with me!

Talk REALLY DIRTY to me!

Buy me my favorite DRINK!

Flash me your BUNS!

Collect a GUY'S THONG!

Slow dance with a DORK!

Collect a CONDEM from a guy!

Tell me about your SEX LIFE!  
Give me a kiss! _(Five people need to do this)_

Tell me how good you are in BED!

Ask me how good I am in BED!

Buy me SEX ON THE BEACH!

Slow dance with a BABE!

TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT for me!

Fast dance with a GROUP OF GUYS!

Get a hot, blonde guys' PHONE NUMBER!

Bend me over and SPANK ME! (I've been bad!)"

_Great shirt Alice_, I think.

"I love it." I say to the girl.

She slides my card through and hands it back to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's wedding?"

"Mine," I grab the bag she is handing to me.

"Well then good luck, and have a great day!" She says. I walk out of the store ready to go home. Then, I remember that I have to get Alice's car.

Where to look for it? It's the only old yellow Porsche in the parking lot, So I find it really easily. We really need to get her a new car, but she loves that one so much. I hop in and drive off.

"Stop Leave them in the car!" I hear Alice yell as I'm about to grab the bag from the trunk.

"Why?" I ask Alice when she is next to me.

"Because the guys can't see them until we are about to leave that night," She says all excited. I'm guessing she had a vision. Quickly I think of something because of Edward.

"Come on Rose, let Eddie take a peek!" Emmett says.

"Emmett that sounds so wrong" Bella says from inside.

I lock the car and Alice and I go in laughing like the rest. I can't wait to see their faces when we are in those shirts.


	5. Missing Weddings

Rosalie POV

Where is everyone? No one is in kitchen. Nobody is in the living or dinning room.

I know that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are out hunting. Carlisle is on duty at the hospital. But, where are all the girls? Esme…Bella…Alice…Nessie?

"Oh"

"Shh," Someone whispered from Esme's office.

I go up and knock on the door. Heck why did I knock? They are probably talking about me if they are whispering. Instead of waiting for someone to get the door I barge in.

Esme, Nessie, and Alice are behind Esme's desk looking at her computer. Bella was walking towards the door to answer it. Now she is trying to get me out of the room.

"Oh, hey Rose, How is it going?" she asks.

"Move," I say. I need to see what is on the computer.

"No you can't see!" Alice yells.

"Why not?"

"Cause it is secret wedding plans," She states.

"Um incase you didn't notice, IT'S MY WEDDING!" I yell at her.

"I know it's your wedding Rose, but I really want you to be surprised. I had a vision," She starts.

"Well of course you had a vision" I reply.

"Please let me finish. I had two visions one where you see your dress and one where you don't. You are happier when you don't see the dress." Alice says calmly.

"WHAT?!? You are designing MY dress without me?"

"Please Aunt Rose, don't yell. It will be really pretty if you don't look," stupid little kid. Why does she make me feel this way? It's like imprinting without the whole love part. I have to give Renesme everything she wants. I am so glad I'm not the mutt.

"Fine, I'm going to my room. Go ahead whisper about me" I walk out and head down the hall towards Emmett and mine's room.

I close the door behind me and head to the back of the closet. This is where I keep all my old wedding dresses. I a couple of months I'll have another one to add to my collection of amazingly beautiful, white dresses.

I un-zip the Garment bag ready to see the first dress I ever wore. Where is it? There is nothing in here. I check the next beg and the bag after that. No dresses in any of them!

I go to the bedroom and open the desk drawer that contains all of the Wedding stuff. Nothing there.

"ALICE!" I scream.

"What," she is next to me in an eighth of a second.

"Where is my Wedding Stuff?" I say pretty calmly for the way I'm feeling.

"You don't need to know. It will be back soon. Why don't you go find the boys and hunt with them?"

"Okay"

I'm half to Emmett when I remember that 'soon' to Alice could be years.

"I hate that Pixie Freak!" I yell to the woods.

I seconds Jasper is in front of me growling. And I thought Eddie was the overprotective fool. Soon Emmett is protecting me from Jazz. Edward is walking towards us at human pace.

He starts to laugh after reading my mind. "Really Rosalie, you are mad about that?" He raises his eyebrow.

"What," Jazz and Em question at the same time. They aren't crouched and ready to fight anymore.

"She's mad because she can't see the designs for her wedding dress."

"Rose, are you going blind?" Emmett asks. He raises his right hand and waves it in front of me.

"No I'm not." I say strictly. "Their wives', and mother, and his daughter" I point to Edward, "Will not let me help plan _my_ own wedding."

"Honey," Emmet comes up and puts his arms around my waist. I feel much better now. I don't know if it is because of Emmett's strong, comforting arms or because Jasper keeps sending me clam waves.

"Rose, I don't see how this is a big deal?" Jasper says.

"Yeah, we never helped plan any of our weddings," Edward says.

"He's right baby." Emmett whispers in my ear.

"I'm, sorry guys about not letting you help plan. But for me I _need_ to help plan my own wedding."

"Hon, I believe this is our wedding. Not just yours. You are not marrying yourself you are marrying me." Emmett says proudly.

Jasper and Edward are staring at me.

"Hey you both stop staring at my wife. You both have your own." Em says protectively. He grabs me tighter.

"No we don't want her like that." Edward says.

"Well we may want her for experiments but no not like that."

"Why do you want me for experiments?" I ask.

"Well you just apologized!"

"So…"

"That's it. You apologized for the first time ever."

"No it's not. She says she is sorry every time she comes when I don't want her to."

"TMI bro,"

"Uh Rose, I need your help." I look down and see a bump growing. He picks me up and he runs back to the house.

**Sorry if anyone thought this chapter was boring. I need it to explain things in the future.**

**I need help planning the wedding. Please tell me if you have any suggestions! Thanks!****


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Controlling people's emotions is a favorite hobby of mine. I don't care what people think of me. I know people think I'm weird and in pain all the time. My family thinks I only care about blood and the Civil War, but that's not exactly what I care about. I do not care about blood that much anymore. Just like a normal "vegetarian vampire". I mean, if there is _a lot_ of blood then I might freak out but isn't that what every vamp does? I do care about the civil war, but I cannot stand to be without Alice. She is what I care about the most. Because of her I don't care what other people think about me.

Controlling emotions! It is a real thrill as long there is not a real need to be calm. If there is then I hate emotions because everyone in my family thinks I'm all over it. If anyone has ever been in a lunch room with me, and their emotions randomly changed, I through an emotion at him or her.

The best part is that Edward can't read my mind before, after or during this time. Unless I give him an emotion change then he knows. I need to work on that.

I think I will mess with Bella today. Ready Bells; confusion.

"Edward I don't understand?" she says to Edward across the room.

"Bella, how do you not understand? I love you," aww. He looks hurt. Happy feelings to Edward.

"Jasper, Stop controlling my emotions!" He yells at me.

I roll my eyes and walk over to my wife. I will never stop loving to look her. Especially now that she is planning Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I know this is what she loves, but I want to spend time alone with her. Away from this wedding.

"Hey Jazzy, I have a question."

"Anything for you love," I whisper in here ear, even though the whole room can hear. She giggles.

"Get a room!" Emmett yells.

"What is your question Alice?" I say asking.

"Do you have any friends from school?"

"Yeah I guess. We did a project together for History." Now I'm confused.

"Hey, Emmett, what about you? You to Edward and Bella, do you guys have any friends from school?"

"Um Kelsey Eric is nice," Bella says, "Why?"

"Just thinking…"

"About my wedding," Rose says. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that she won't be seeing her wedding dress until the day of.

"Fine Rosalie this is your and Emmett's wedding. Do you guys want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Oh that's why she wants to know who we like from school. If Rose chooses a big wedding we will invite people from school.

"It's up to you babe," Emmett says. Well of course it is. He will only choose what makes Rosalie happy.

Edward hears my thoughts and says, "Just like the rest of us."

"What?" Bella asks.

"Nothing," Bella is still unobservant when it comes to Edward, even though she is a vampire. Edward could probably go out and cheat on her and she would never know.

"Shut up Jasper." Edward growls

"Hey, you don't need to read my thoughts. But it is probably true." _Hey Emmett, want to make a bet?_

"Ow," Edward is pinned on top of me and ready to fight.

"No more than one hundred. And I get to make the decision of who comes and who doesn't." Rose decides

"But-"

"You don't want me to be mad on my wedding night because I see someone I don't want there." Rose makes a good point. At Alice and mine's first wedding Alice flipped out because she didn't like one of the guests. She didn't even know why she didn't like him.

"Fine," Alice grabs my arm and we march to our room. Finally time alone.

"Oh Jazz, I have so much to do for her wedding, and she is mad at me." She plops done on the bed.

I just nod. I guess we won't have time alone.

"Hey why don't we go shopping and get your mind off of it." Holy shit! What did I just suggest?

"Good luck" Emmett and Edward say from down stairs.

"Okay let's go!" Alice says all happily. How can I hate her, she is my Pixie.

* * *

**Hey everyone. It is still spring break, but i'm going to my grandparents house/farm. I think this is the last time I will be able to update for a while. I'll try to write tommorow but I don't know.**

**Anyway, Happy Easter everyone. I hope the Easter Bunny brings everyone what they wanted;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! I can't wait for the bell to ring! Ring!

"Shut UP Emmett!" Edward said in his vampire low voice.

"I know what I doing. Did you ever hear if you keep whishing for something to happen it will happen?" I whisper back.

"Thank You" Eddy says. I'm taking a guess here but I think Bella put her shield over me. Thanks little sis. Ring! Ring! Ring!

RING! Hey there is the bell.

"Told you Edward!" I yell across the room. He rolls his eyes at me. Time for lunch with my Rosie!

Me, Bella, and Edward meet up with Nessie, Alice and Jasper outside the lunch room. _Where's Rose _I ask Edward hoping Bella took off her shield.

"Behind you," He says calmly. Oh.

"Hey," Rosalie says as she joins us. We all walk into the cafeteria and get into the lunch line. Edward gets an apple, Bella gets one of those pasta bowls where the pasta is cold and it has veggies in it.

"Pasta Salad," Edward says. Eww, who would want to eat a salad out of pasta?

Nessie grabs a cookie and burnt Mac and cheese. Edward and Bella make her eat human food during lunch. Why would she choose such gross food? Rose grabs water. I decide to grab the grossest food to make the old lady in the hair net happy. I grab a sandwich with brown gooey stuff in it. I think it is called Mystery Meat. I scoop some green stuff on to my plate. I see Alice and Jazz doing the same thing and smile.

"Why not?" Alice asks.

We all pay and go to "our" table. I think we should carve our names in it to really make it ours. Nessie sits down and starts to eat the cookie. Bella puts her fork in the pasta and pretends to eat. She thought we looked weird never eating when she was still a breakable and blushable human. So now she eats to make the humans not think we are weird.

"What is that?" Rosalie asks, looking at my food.

I shrug, "I don't know. But since no one else is eating it, why not get it? We were going to throw out the food we get any way. Why not throw away the bad food?"

Alice starts to laugh. And so does Edward.

"What did you see," Jasper asks.

"The old lady falls in love with Emmett because he takes the gross food she makes every day." She continues to laugh.

"Gross. I hate old lady crushes." I decide never again to take the gross food.

"Aww, Emmett why did you have to do that?" Alice cries.

"Any way, who do you want to invite to the wedding Rosalie?" Alice pulls out a pad of paper.

"What about me? Isn't it my wedding too?" I ask even though Rose is making all the decisions.

"Uhh… yeah," The pixie responds.

"Go ahead Rose who do you want at the Wedding?" I tell my Bride to be.

"Which Vampires are coming?"

"Well all of us, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen-"

"Can we invite Zafrina? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Sure but she doesn't have a mail box or even a computer with e-mail." Rosalie says.

"She has a cell phone. I know she never has it on, but we can leave the Amazon's a message for them to come." Renesmee suggests.

"Fine. So then also Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. We should also invite-"

"I decide." Rosalie snaps.

"Sorry," Alice says, "Do you want anyone from school to come?"

"Kelsey Eric and whoever she is dating. Maybe one of Kelsey's friends so she knows someone. I don't want anyone who thinks they are prettier than me to be there."

"Okay. After School, Bella I need to size you again for your Bridesmaids Dress," Alice says.

"Alice, don't get mad at me please. But I was thinking that maybe Bella could be my Maid of Honor." Rosalie says.

"Oh that's why I had the vision of The made of honor dress coming in to big for me," She says. "But perfect for Bella," she adds quickly.

Bella Bear is just staring at Rosalie. Her fork falls out of her hand.

"Bella I wanted to ask you differently, but would you be my Made of Honor?" Rose asks Bella.

"Yes…but... why me?"

"I don't know. Because you are my sister and you have never been my Made of Honor before." Rosalie was at a lose for words. She needs to go and find some.

RING!

Damn why did the bell ring I didn't want it to.

"Maybe you shouldn't wish so much in English," Edward says. _Bitch!_

_

* * *

**Please**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esme POV

That lamp needs straightening. I go over and straighten it. I grab the duster from the pantry and head over to dust the rule chart.

I really need to thank Bella again for this. She came up with the idea years ago in a different house, but we bring with us everywhere. The rule chart is the rules of the house.

1. No buying clothes, games, electronics, music, food or pets for the homeless or less fortunate.

2. No swearing on Sundays

3. No swearing on Holidays

4. No skipping school unless granted permission

5. No fighting in the house

6. No "Fun" until all chores are completed

7. Must act like normal humans in public

8. No visiting Carlisle at work unless it is an emergency

9. Everyone must wear appropriate clothing in public (that means everywhere but your bedroom!) unless it is a pool party then it must be an appropriate bathing suit.

10. No messing up Esme's or Carlisle's office no matter what

I love these rules almost as much as I love my own family.

"Hey Esme," Jacob says as he walks through the door.

He comes home before the others everyday because he has to be in college because of his size. I feel so sorry for him, and for Renesmee. Some of the girls at her high school don't believe that she has a college boyfriend even though she is a sophomore. She gets made fun of sometimes. This isn't the best thing when you have a vampire family. One girl had to go to the hospital because of Emmett.

"Hello Jacob. There are some muffins in the kitchen if you want them," I smile, but then I frown. I remember Renesmee and the baby.

She is a little more vampire than human in many ways. Most are physical, though. She doesn't have a menstrual cycle because… well we aren't really sure, but she doesn't get her monthly visitor. She did once, when she was 7 years old. That really scared the family.

Not as much though when she found out she was pregnant. Edward flipped out. We had to rebuild a whole new wall.

She was married to Jacob for a few years before she found out. She had morning sickness. That was the first time she ever puked, and that sent Carlisle in Doctor Mode. A couple of days later she had a miscarriage. Since she is half vampire her body couldn't move to fit the baby. That made Edward happy, but I think he wanted to be a grandpa.

Anyway Jacob has been rethinking the whole imprinting thing.

"Esme…Esme… snap out of it!" Jacob snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh"

"Thank God. I didn't know vamps could go into… well whatever you were in," I guess I was frozen while I was thinking.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Almost 3, the others will be home soon."

"Thank you Jacob." He nods and sits on the couch and watches football.

Ten minutes later the children's car pulls into the driveway.

Renesmee opens the door. Jacob stands up pulls her into his arms and spins her around. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett head upstairs to their rooms. Rosalie is headed upstairs but I call her to me.

"Yes mom," She asks.

"Carlisle and I were invited to a dinner tonight. We won't be out late but we want to make sure the house is still up when we return. It is your night to babysit." The kids take turns on different nights to watch the house and make sure there are no fights.

Renesmee giggles from the living room. Rose and I look and see Renesmee sit on Jacob's lap.

"Oh, why do you have to go to college? Why can't you go to High School with me?" She asks.

"Love, you know I want to be with you, but I'm too big. The teachers can't handle me only you can." Edward growls from upstairs. Jacob glances at Rosalie, "Besides I need to get my masters in mechanics." Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Remember to be a lady," I remind her.

"Of course Esme, I know not to brag in front of others," She smirks.

"Ness, you know how much cars mean to me. I really want to get a PHD in cars."

"There is no such thing!" Rosalie yells.

"How do you know? Do you even have a master in mechanics?" Jacob asks to get on her nerves.

I sigh, why do my children do this?

Rose growls.

"Please?" I try to calm her down. I sigh again. I feel arms wrap around me. I look up and see Carlisle.

Instead of attacking Rosalie runs upstairs. I'm guessing she ran to Emmett.

"Please Babe, I'll pay for college. Please don't break another game!" Emmett whines from upstairs.

They will be able to take care of this problem themselves. They all are older than 50.

I turn around in Carlisle's arms and wonder why my wonderful and amazingly gorgeous husband is home.

He leans down and plants a soft kiss on my lips and I forget about the children.

**Please Read and Review. Every author loves feedback even the bad kind!**

**I need a name for a new character coming soon. It needs to be a boys name. Please tell me names that you like. I DO NOT want any names that are already in the TWILGHT SERIES! All new character. I'll give you a hint the name should sound good with Tanya! Please send in a name and wedding info! What color should the wedding be? :D**


	9. Graduation and invites

Emmett POV

"We will remember each other for the rest of our lives… we will go on strong…" WOW! I really wish I could sleep. They guy just keeps on talking and talking and talking. No one will remember everyone fifty years from now. I don't even remember the name of my bud when I first went to school as a vampire. Now this guy thinks I'm going to remember him in forty years from now? I don't think so.

I can't wait for this stupid ceremony to be over. At least Rose is sitting by Jasper so she won't be bored. Unless he is using his powers…

I wish my last name started with an H then I could sit by them. I have to sit next to brace face…you would think they would come up with a new invention by now. Especially now that we are high tech, but no. I also have to sit next to the guy that has a huge crush on my wife! She would probably date him if I wasn't here, and if she wasn't madly in love with me and little me. He seems like her type, but no way does he love her; or as experienced as me.

"GO TIGERS!" The guy on stage yells.

Tigers? I thought we were the whales? Jasper! Damnit! Why?

I glare at him. He snickers at me and then whispers to Rosalie what he did. She giggles.

Wait, that's why everyone hated me all year! I was cheering for the rival school. Oh well I'll get him back at the next school.

"Anna Clarke," The girl next to me gets up on stage and receives her diploma. Go Brace Face!

I'm next! I'm next! I'm next!

"Emmett Cullen," The principal sighs. I jump out of my seat and I sprint up the stairs. Human pace of course.

Once I'm on the stage I hear Nessie yelling… well more like chanting my name.

"She's cheering for her favorite uncle," I say so only my family hears. Nessie giggles.

The ceremony is a quick blur until Rose and Jasper get on stage. When Rosalie is on stage I cheer the loudest for her. She comes up to me and playfully hits me on the head.

When Jasper gets on stage I start to boo him. Edward and Alice start almost a millisecond after me. Soon the entire family, except Esme and Carlisle, is booing Jasper. Mom and dad really want to join in (you can see it on their faces), but he is their son, so bad parenting. They could get kicked out of this town. The people around us start to join in too.

Jazz's face is really silly. He can feel all of our emotions and it is affecting him. Uh oh. He gets over our emotions. He is about to push something on us.

Sorrow. I feel so bad for Jasper.

Two can play this game. I love Rose so much I need her now. Lust to Jasper.

I see his eyes turn black.

"Emmett, stop," Edward says.

"Son, please," Carlisle says.

"Fine." I stop shooting my emotions at jasper.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur. At the end, I throw my hat with everyone else. My hat goes really high.

I meet up with Rosalie and Jasper. We are walking to the rest of our family. Esme gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle gives me a hug. Nessie jumps in my arms and hugs me. Alice is to busy congratulating Jasper to say anything to me now. Bella and Edward give me hugs then they give hugs to Rosalie who is right by my side. I turn to her and capture her lips. We stand there kissing each other with congratulations for a couple minutes, but it feels like hours. I hear someone grunt.

Carlisle, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper head some where else when a group of girls come over.

"Congrats guys," the girl in the middle says in a nasally voice. She looks to young to be a senior.

"Um who are you?" I ask. Esme gives me a look.

"I'm Scarlett, a sophomore. My brother is a senior. Jack Morgan. You invited me to your wedding," She says confused.

"You invited all of us," the girl on Scarlett's right said. She signaled to herself and the other three girls.

"Oh, of course. Thanks. Um are you coming to the wedding?" Rosalie asks.

They nod and leave giggling about how Nessie is so weird.

"Who were they Nessie?" My wife asks.

"Those were the girls who were teasing me all year about lining that I have Jake. You said I could invite them to show of Jake." She smiles a small smile.

Rose shrugs it off.

"Oh honey," Bella coos getting all motherly. She grabs Renesmee into a hug.

Some more people come by saying how they can't wait for our wedding. And we head home.

Once we are all in our _mansion_, Alice's purse dings. She pulls out her ipad.

I think she should get the ipad-that-fits-in-the-palm-when-you-fold-it-up. Wow that is a mouthful and I'm a vamp. They should shorten it to iptfypwyfiu. _Say that 3 times fast, Eddiekins_. I think.

"Iptfiypwfiu. Iptfiypwfiu. Iptfiypwfiu." He says at an inhuman speed. Oohhh…right he is a vampire he can do the unnatural

"No duh stupid," He says.

"I forget sometimes. I try to blend into the humans. Maybe you should try it sometime!"

Alice sighs sadly quietly a minute after she pulled out her ipad.

"What's wrong," Jasper asks his wife.

"Zafrina can't come to the wedding. They want to visit soon, though. Also, they have internet on their phones again, but since they live in the jungle they don't really get wireless. She says when they ever go somewhere that has wireless-"

"Which is everywhere," I say cutting Alice.

"As I was saying if they go out of the jungle to a place that has wireless they will check their e-mails and such."

"I hope she comes and visits soon," Nessie says.

"Any way, I need to go shopping with you Ness. It is almost Father's day and we both need presents." She grab Nessie's arm and they head to the Mall.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett POV

"ESME!" I yell.

I hear her footsteps coming at a very slow pace. She opens the door to my room.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asks.

"Mom, do we have any wrapping paper?"

"Yes dear. Follow me," I jump up and follow her out of my room down the hallway and into a room filled with junk. Well it is junk to me probably really important to everyone else. I didn't even know we had this room

Along an entire wall there is wrapping paper, gift bags, tissue paper, ribbon, and a lot of other gifty stuff. It reminds me of a store.

"Do you mind me asking what this paper is for?" Esme asks so politely.

"I don't care. It is for Father's Day," I tell her.

"Don't use too much, please. Alice doesn't need to buy any more wrapping paper," She says. She walks over to a rack with wrapping paper with blue-ish deigns. "These would be the best for Father's day."

She exits the room. I grab a roll of pink and white striped wrapping paper. I don't care what the outside looks like. Besides I have a reputation to keep. I'm supposed to be dumb.

I exit the store-like room and head back to my own room.

I walk over to the huge dresser in our huge closet. I open my one drawer. I know I'm not a girl and that I don't love fashion. But I wish that Rose would give me some more space. All I have is a draw of the dresser and a rack. Anyway, I open my drawer and reach for the back. I pull out an unopened box of condoms. I'm about to cover the "only works 97% of the time" with the pink wrapping paper when Alice says, "Wait Emmett."

I leave the closet and see Alice coming into my room with a big brown box. She closes the door behind her, and sets the box down on my bed. I walk over and pull out sex toys.

"Umm, Alice what is this for. You know you have Jasper, right?" I ask confused. If she wanted to have sex I'm sure Jasper would be there for her.

"Hey what's going on," Jasper says as he opens the door and enters. He sees the sex toys and gets mad. He is about to punch me when Alice stops him.

"Jazzy stop, I'm not having sex with Emmett. I would never! I'm only with you, and he is only with Rosalie."

"Yeah man. I have no idea what is going on. I was wrapping a fathers day present for Edward and then your wife comes in with a box filled with sex stuff." I say. I don't want to get hurt.

"Hey why is there a pow-wow in my room? And why is there a box of these?" Rosalie holds up a… umm…something from the box. I have no idea what it is.

"Well everyone, I saw Emmett wrapping Edwards father's day present and thought we should make it bigger. It was only going to be between Emmett and I, but you guys can be apart of it too." Alice explains.

"What were you going to get Edward, Emmett?" Jasper asks eyeing the box.

"A box of condoms," Rosalie and Jasper give a look. It is the doesn't-he-know-that-condoms-aren't-necessary look. I continue, "So he can give them to Renesmee to make sure she is safe. Well 97% of the time."

"I thought we could expand on Emmett's idea a little more. To make Edward even more embarrassed we give him these," she points to the box.

"Alice, what about…" Jasper says obviously leaving something out.

"We can do both, cupcake." I raise my eyebrow at Jazz. He shrugs.

* * *

The next day is Father's day. We all went out to eat, well hunt, as a family. Then we came home to a house full of presents. Carlisle sat in one chair and Eddie sat in the other. Each of them had a pile in front of them.

First, Carlisle opens the present from Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, and me. We got him a visit to the best hospital in the world and I threw in a new stethoscope. Esme got him a coupon thing. I do not want to know what it is for since Edward shuddered when Carlisle opened it.

Carlisle is reaching for an envelope that must be from Alice and Jasper when we hear, "Stop! Wait!"

"Emmett did you make up your mind?" Rosalie asks me. I nod, and Alice squeals.

"Okay Dad, do you want to walk me down the isle?" Rosalie asks. He hasn't walked her down the isle since our third wedding. I know she really wants him to do this again.

"Of course darling," he says and pulls Rosalie into a hug. Esme smiles. When Rose and Carlisle finish hugging I grab Rosalie into a hug.

"Who's your best man then?" Edward asks. I'm guessing Bella is covering some minds because Edward would have already known if she wasn't.

"Thanks Bells," She shrugs it off. "Well I know that Bella is the Made of Honor and I wanted to keep couples together-"

"So it's me!" Edward is not going to take this well.

"Actually Edward, I decide that the whole couple thing didn't matter and I chose Jasper to be my best man. Sorry man. It's just that right now I kind of like Jazz a little better."

"Oh"

Thank goodness for Bella because she wraps Edward up in a kiss.

"Thank you," Jasper says.

"Alright now for our present," Alice says she hands Carlisle the envelope.

"Edward it is for both of us," Carlisle says. Edward gets up and stands behind Carlisle's chair. They open it up and out come eight tickets.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Cubs tickets," Edward says. The Cubs are Edward's favorite team. I think he should route for the Yankees.

"See who they are against," Alice says.

"The twins," Carlisle says excitedly. The twins are Carlisle's favorite team.

"The family can go and watch the game. I checked the weather. It will be all cloudy with a small chance of rain." Alice says.

"Dad, I don't get why you like the Cubs?" Nessie asks.

"Well I'm from Chicago and the Cubs are a Chicago team."

"Yeah but so are the White Sox," She argues back. Nessie has been cheering for the Sox's for a while. Edward just shrugs.

I grab the tickets to see which sky box we are in. I hope we are in the triple one.

"WHAT!?!?"

Everyone looks at me.

"Why don't we have a sky box with a TV that takes up an entire wall? Why are we sitting in regular chairs with smelly people around us?" I want a sky box.

"We have these tickets for an experience,"

"Emmett you should calm down," Esme tells me. I cross my arms and sit back down.

"Alright Edward open your last present," Rosalie says. She passes him the huge box.

He takes off the wrapping and opens the box. I half a second I'm on the ground fighting Edward.

"Oh dear," We hear Esme say. I catch a glimpse of her looking into the sex box.

Edward finally stops fighting me. I guess he gave up. Edward grabs the box and dumps it upside down on my head. Opps I forgot that he can read my mind. WAIT! Why is he always reading my mind? I need to investigate this more.

* * *

**Hey everyone here is Everyone's favorite baseball team:**

**Carlisle: Minnesota Twins**

**Esme: Tampa Bay Rays**

**Edward: Chicago Cubs**

**Bella: Arizona Diamondbacks**

**Renesmee/Nessie: Chicago White Sox**

**Jacob: Washington Nationals**

**Emmett: New York Yankees**

**Rosalie: Doesn't like watching Baseball, but will cheer only for the Yankees**

**Alice: Cleveland Indians**

**Jasper: Texas Rangers**


	11. Who?

_The End._

Well I finished that book. Again. The world really needs to come out with some new, good romance novels.

I get up of the couch in Edward's and mine room and put the book back on the book shelf that lines the entire west wall.

I think I go down stairs and watch the newest edition of _Withering Heights_.

I grab the disc and put it in the player. I now have to find the remote. Where did Emmett hide it?

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I really hope it isn't one of those people calling saying the can give you a vacation to the moon, if you pay 1,000,000,000. I know we have the money if we really wanted to go, but we don't know how we…would… act on the moon. If we do not breathe, we would be fine. We won't need to eat the gross space food, but we will need blood. We probably would be fine if we went into space, but no one wants to lose anyone.

I grab the phone, "Hello,"

"Bella? Hey it's Tanya."

"Oh hey Tanya I thought you were going to be one of those space people," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, so is everyone here. How is everyone there?" After Tanya and I had a chance to bond it turns out that she is really nice. I love to talk to her.

"Everyone's fine. Carlisle's at the hospital, Alice is out shopping, I have now idea on how I got out of going with her," Tanya laughs on the other end, "Everyone else is out hunting."

"Cool. Anyway I was wondering about the wedding…"

"I'll try to help answer your questions, but I don't really know what is going on. At least I know more than Rosalie. What are you wondering about?" I ask. Hoping she doesn't ask about Rose not knowing.

"Well are there going to be any humans at the wedding?" She asks.

"Yep I think around fifteen maybe."

"How many people are invited to the wedding?"

"Um…ten…twenty…fifty…"I whisper. Then I say, "Right now it is between 70 and 80. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could invite some friends. Well two more people." Her voice gets all shy.

"Is one of these people someone special?" I ask hinting.

"Yes." She says so quietly I barely catch.

"There is plenty of room for two more. Will you bring them before the wedding so we can meet them?" I ask. I make sure not to say it is a boy because it could be a girl. I really just want Tanya to be happy like me.

"Thank you. Um Bella they are both human."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Emmett to behave."

"I remember the last wedding they had. It was so romantic."

"Tanya, we are doing something special for Rosalie and Emmett this time and we, well Alice, don't want them to hear or see anything that has to do with any of their weddings. So if you could, please, not mention any-"

"I got it Bella. No ones going to talk."

"Thanks see you soon"

"Bye," We both hang up.

I sit down on the couch wondering who Tanya's love is and why she is inviting two people. I wonder who the other one is.

"Bella!"

"Mom!" I hear at the same time as the front door opens.

The whole family walks in including Carlisle. He must have of gotten of early from work.

"Hey guys," I say as Renesmee and Emmett walk up to me.

"Mom I got you a new book," Renesmee says. She hands me _A Midnight Summers Dream_. I don't tell her that this book is kinda hold. Like way before my time.

Emmett is holding the same book, but under the title it says "Shakespeare made Easy".

"We can have a contest Bells! We each only read ten minutes each day and see who will finish first." Emmett says. I'm no Jasper, but I can feel the excitement coming off him.

I look over at Jasper and He has a huge smile on his face. Poor Jasper.

"Sure Emmett," I say sarcastically. He didn't notice.

"Bella did you know that this Shakespeare guy came up with the first yo mama joke!?"

I nod, "Yo mama so fat that she broke the scale." I say.

"That's mean Bella we have the same mama. You shouldn't say that about Esme." He says. Then, "Yo mama is so slow that when she walks forward her brake lights are on."

"Good one, but did you know that yo mama is so large that when she was interviewed for "America's Biggest Loser" the producer and crew ran out screaming." I say with a smile.

"I love that show. It is so much fun to make fun of the contestants." Rosalie says.

"ROSALIE!" Esme says sternly.

"Sorry mom," She says quickly.

"Emmett wakey wakey," Jasper says as he waves his hand in front of Emmett's face. Apparently he froze after my last yo mama joke.

"Fructle!" Emmett says after he un-freezes.

"What?!?!" we all say.

"Fructle? I decided to make up a new word and get it to stick and be placed in the dictionary. I'll always be here to continue the word, so why not?" He shrugs.

"What does it mean son?" Carlisle asks.

"Fructle means damn, shit, holy macro, wow. You say it whenever something shocks you."

"Emmett please, watch your langue!" Esme yells.

"Oh before everyone goes to wherever they are going, Tanya called." I say since we are all still in the same room.

"How is she?" Esme asks.

"Everyone is good. She just wanted to see if she could invite two guests. I told her she could." I look at Alice to see if it was okay. Alice nods.

"Is it her boyfriend?"

"She found someone!"

"But why two guests?"

We all wonder who is the other person.


	12. Charlie

**Sorry every one for taking so long to write this chapter! I have been very busy. I hope you like it**

Bella Pov

"Are you sure you want to go?" Edward asks, again.

"Yes Edward I need to see my father," I say. Charlie is 98 now. Soon he will probably die, and…

"But are you sure you want to go with out me?" Edward asks interpreting my thoughts.

"Yes honey. Charlie knows about our secret, but what if Jessica saw you? She hasn't seen me after my…transformation. She won't know who I am after all these years. She will know who you are, and so will many other people. They will know that you haven't changed a hair! I'll be fine, besides I'm in a disguise." I say. Then something catches my mind, "Edward, I'll be fine! If I am in trouble Jake can help. You are just a phone call away."

"Fine," he kisses my cheek.

"Bella will be fine. If _you_ need company there is your father's day present," Emmett says while he dodges a punch from Edward.

"Eww!" Renesmee squeals as she comes down the front stairs with Jacob and the bags.

"Wait!" Alice yells as she comes down the stairs be hind them. She adds an earring to Renesmee's ear. "Okay, perfect."

"You guys better get going," Carlisle says.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme say good bye to us as Jake, Nessie, and I get into the car.

"Why are we taking this car? It is so slow! We could run faster." Jacob whines from the driver's seat. He is driving Alice's old yellow Porsche. The cars now days go _a lot_ faster. I only drive 110mph because I'm afraid that I'm going to hit some one. Jake loves driving fast. We should be in forks in an hour.

"Mom, can I take of this wig it is so itchy," Nessie complains. She is dressed up as a sixty year old woman. She has on a blonde wig with dark brown roots showing. It is the style now for your roots to show. It is crazy. She also has on a pinstripe suit with a pink shirt on underneath.

"Why do I have to wear pinstripes? They are so ugly!" Pinstripes came back a few yeas ago. Renesmee and I both hate them. Alice is making my daughter wear them because moms are not stylish. Um excuse me Alice, I am a mother and so is Esme. I think Esme is really stylish.

"Sorry sweetie, you know Alice." I say to try and comfort her.

"I know mom, but you have better clothes than me on right now." I am wearing a purple cardigan with elastic jeans and "comfy" shoes. These shoes are not comfy. They are a pain in my ass. Jacob at least looks like a thirty year old, so he doesn't need any "fancy" clothing.

"Ness, this is just until after you see Charlie. Once we are at the pack party you can change to something sexy." Jake says. I am not like Edward; I won't kill him for saying that to my daughter. If he starts talking about _having_ sex with her, in front of me, well that is different story. I'm just happy that he found some one that wasn't me.

Jacob slows down since we enter Forks. We go past the high school and "Old Newton's Store: For All of Your Camping Needs". Then he turns down my old street. It is the only way to get to the nursing home. Old towns that no one cares about, have really confusing roads.

My house isn't there any more. Some chopped it down and built a large brick house with 6 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, extreme kitchen, game room and more. I know this because right after they built it I was in town and lets just say there used to be a lovely, billion dollar, once in a life time mural. It was once in a life time, once in a life time to crush it. Charlie doesn't know about our house being destroyed. I don't want to hurt him.

"Grandma, do you need help?" Jacob asks when we get to the nursing home. It feels weird pretending to be his grandma since I'm only 2 years older. Jake is pretending to be Nessie's son.

"Oh yes sonny," I say as a grandmother. I can see him trying to hide his laughter.

"Good morning, can you please fill out the sign in," The nurse says as we walk in.

"Grandma what room is Charlie in?" Jake asks.

"I think it is room 115. It has been a while, maybe five years since we have been here." I say. I know perfectly well what room Charlie is in, but as a disguise I forget.

"Ma'am the building was redone three years ago. All the rooms are redone and re-numbered. I'll help you find who are looking for. Can I have their name?" She asks. This lady looks oddly familiar.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan. I'm his daughter Bella."

"Oh my Gosh! My mother talks about you all the time. I'm Annabel Cheney, Angela's daughter." She says.

"Oh my. How is your mother doing?" I ask. I love Angela. She is the main one, other than Charlie, that I hate myself for leaving. She was my best friend.

"She is good. So is dad. Did you know I was named after you? Well the Bell part. My name was originally just going to be Anna, but when my mother named me she wanted you to be my godmother so she was trying to say Bella but she said Bell. She was tired. I guess this happened when they were naming me." Annabel says.

"That is so sweet. Did you know that mom?" Renesmee says.

"No, I never knew that was why you were named that, Annabel. Angela and I kept in touch for a while. I supposed it slowed down when you were born. Of course I knew you were born. Thank your mother for me." I say. That is really sweet. I wish I could see her. Maybe we will have time.

"Charlie's room is this way, if you would like to follow." Annabel says leading the way.

"I like the walls, don't you Grams?" Jake asks. I look at the walls. The boarder at the top is of wolves. There is a painting in the middle of a picture of… Jacob?

"Is that you" I ask so only Jake and Nessie can hear.

"Yep!" It is a picture of him when he was a younger wolf.

"Charlie helped plan the design. Some one from La Push donated the painting."

Across from the painting is Charlie's room. We enter it and see him.

Charlie looks up and looks at us. His eyes widen when he sees Jacob.

"Who are they?" Charlie asks. His question is directed at Jake but Annabel answers, "This is your daughter Bella, your granddaughter Renesmee, and your great-grandson Jacob." She points to each one of us.

"Dad, can Renesmee shown you something?"

He nods. Nessie walks over and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." He says when she is done showing him. "Thank you. You can go Annabel."

Charlie is diagnosed with a dieses that forces you forget your past. Charlie actually remembers everything, but he can't tell the doctors because it involves werewolves and vampires.

Once Annabel is gone, Jacob shuts the door and we take off our disguises.

"Bella I miss you." Charlie says.

"I miss you too dad." I give him a hug.

"Where is my son-in-law?"

"He couldn't make it. So it is just us." Jake says.

"Dad, I like what you did with the renovating." I say.

"Oh, Thanks," he grunts. "Sam Uley donated the painting. You guys should see the second floor. Emmett would get a kick out of it."

"Hey mom, Jake and I are going to go see it."

"How are you doing dad?" I ask when they are gone.

"I'm doing good Bells."

We sit there in quiet just like old times. Sometimes I think he likes it better this way.

"Umm, Emmett and Rosalie are getting married again." I say to break the silence

"How many times have they been married?" He asks.

"I think this is their sixth wedding."

"Cool."

"I'm helping plan the wedding and I'm the maid of honor."

"Cool." He says again. Renesmee and Jacob come back in then.

"Charlie that is so cool! Did you help design it?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah I did."

"Bella it is all vamped out!-" Jake starts.

"Honey why don't I just show her?"

Nessie comes over to me and puts her hand on my cheek. She shows me how to get up stairs. On the second floor, there is a dark red boarder. Almost blood like. There are many trees. Some trees have people behind them. These people are meant to be vampires. There is a painting that Renesmee is very fond of. It is Red paint dripping down a canvas. It is supposed to signify the blood after one has been bitten. Of course the humans don't know this.

"Jake's right it is very vamped out." I say when my daughter is done showing me.

We spend a couple more hours with Charlie telling him about our school and the town. Then we put our disguises back on, say good bye, and head to the car.

On our way out a man in a wheel chair cries out Bella. Behind me I hear the nurses say, "Calm down Mike. It is okay Shh."

"Is that Mike Newton?"

"Yeah. Don't you know Bella? He was in a car accident about ten years after we left. He got really beaten up. I heard he lost both his legs, any movement from his arms down. And now he has some brain problem going on. The doctors don't know what it is though.

"Oh." I feel so bad for him. I wonder why I didn't know this.

We get in the car and head towards La Push.

**Thanks for reading! The La Push Chapter is coming up Next! I'm graduating this week so it may take some time for me to write it. **

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

Sigh. I'm going to miss Charlie.

"Mom it is okay. We will see him again." She says. She pats my leg. I see glimpses of the painting of Jake at the nursing home. She continues to pat my leg. The image focuses on the eyes. Renesmee's hand stops patting my leg. She holds her hand on my leg so I can study the eyes.

Inside the dark eyes is a figure of a girl. I look closely at her. She has dark chocolate eyes like my and Nessie.

"Does that bother you?" I ask my daughter.

"No, should it?"

"Bella it is only a girl it doesn't say which girl. It could be you or Nessie. But I think for Charlie's sake it is you," Jacob says.

"How can Charlie see it? I didn't even see it the first time and I have "super vision"."

"Well Bells I don't know why you didn't see it. But, Charlie isn't a normal human. And I'm sure that Sam told him that you are in the eyes." Jake says to me.

"Also mom, if you aren't looking for anything in the eyes, you aren't going to find anything. If Grandpa knows that you are there he is going to find you." Renesmee tells me.

"Okay."

"Alright we are almost in La Push, so Bella Cullen do you promise not to hurt anyone while in the preserve?" Jacob asks me. He has to do this so that I'm allowed on to the preserve without starting a war.

"I do."

"And do you agree to leave peacefully when an Alpha tells you to?"

"Yes." Then I murmur, "The last one's stupid."

Jake rolls his eyes.

We pull up the drive to the Uley's house. There are a lot of other cars here so I'm guessing that the rest of the pack is here.

"Should we ring the door bell?" I ask when we reach the porch.

"Why?" Jacob grabs the handle and opens the door. Nessie and I follow behind him. Seth Clearwater is the first one we see.

"Uh Jake, get out of this house; you forgot to knock!" Seth says.

Jake goes over to Seth and gives him a "man hug". "Hey man how you doin'?" Jake asks him.

"Oh, Jake it has been forever. We haven't talked since yesterday." Seth says sarcastically hugging him back.

"What stinks?" Leah asks walking into the room. Then she sees us, "oh."

"Hello Bella, Nessie," Sam says from the couch. Everyone else ignores us. Not to be rude, they just continue what they are doing.

Leah walks into the other room. I hear her open a pop can.

Emily says to Leah, "Leah, where are your manors? Did you offer your guests anything to drink?" She sounds like Esme.

"Sorry mother."

Leah walks back over to us. "Do you want anything to drink?" she puts on a fake smile.

"Beer," Jake says.

"Do you want anything Nessie?" Leah Clearwater asks.

"Water please."

"Got it, Sorry Bella no one is serving blood."

She grabs Jake a beer and Nessie a water bottle, hands them their drink and heads to the back yard. We go and sit down by Seth, Quil, and Claire.

"Hey guys," Claire says.

"Hey Claire, how are the kids?" Nessie asks.

"They are all good. I think they are outside playing with the other kids." Claire tells Nessie.

"You guys better keep a good eye on your kids or some mean vampire could come and snatch 'em up." Jacob says to be funny. Claire gets a bad look in her eye.

"Claire, Jake was just kidding," Seth says. "He has been around the Cullen's way too long. I think he forgot the wolf humor."

"So Bella how is everything?" Emily asks when she enters the room.

"Good. Rosalie and Emmett are having another wedding. So you know, wedding stuff."

"I be you love that!" Quil says sarcastically.

"Actually Quil, I'm her maid of honor. It is my job to plan the wedding." I say. "Who am I kidding? Its torture, what Alice puts me through! What is the difference between Ivory and off-white?"

"Bella the difference is-. Never mind." Emily says when she understands that I don't want to the difference.

"Hey everyone, all adults to the basement!" Jared, I think, shouts from the basement.

We all get up to see what he wants.

We go down the stairs. They are a little creaky. The ceilings are high. Well I guess they have to be, when people six feet and over come down here all most every day.

"Jared brought some mix drink thing from his house. Who wants to try it out?" Paul asks.

Seth, Quil, Sam, Leah, Jacob, Jared, and Paul all agree to try it. Sam gets out seven shot glasses.

"Nessie, why aren't you going to have any?" Jared asks.

"Alcohol doesn't mix well with my body."

"Does it mix well with anyone?" Jared asks.

"I can't, I get really sick. Not just a hangover." She explains.

"Oh well" he shrugs.

Jared takes out a large silver flask from the mini fridge behind the bar. He takes off the lid and starts to pour it into the shot glasses. The mixture is dark red and thick.

"Eww, it looks like blood. You guys aren't really going to drink that are you?" Renesmee asks.

"Of course love. We are vampires now. We are going to drink blood." Jake jokes.

Blood. That drink really does look like blood.

"On the count of three, one…two…three," They all chug down the mixed drink in front of everyone.

Blood.

In front of everyone.

Blood!


	14. Chapter 14

**Third Person (No POV)**

All of the Cullen kids are watching T.V. in the living room. Carlisle and Esme are both at work. Carlisle works at the big hospital a few towns over. Esme works as a kindergarten teacher at the elementary school.

Jasper and Emmett are fighting over which game to watch. Football or basketball.

Edward misses Bella. She is still in Forks with their daughter Renesmee and their daughter's husband and Bella's best guy friend Jacob.

Jasper feels Edward's emotions and sends him a wave of happiness.

"Thanks," Edwards says when the wave hits him.

"Guys if you can't make up your mind, there is a fashion show on channel 12435. Can we please watch it?" Alice asks.

"Sure," Jasper says. He will do anything for his wife.

"No way," Rosalie says. "If you guys can't make up your mind, then go to the car network. We can watch the marathon of "So You Think You Can Fix This!"."

"Anything for you babe," Emmett switches the channel to the marathon.

"No"

All for of them start to fight over the channels.

Edward grabs the remote from the coffee table where Emmett left it when he began to fight Jasper. Edward changes it to the "Live! Concert" in New York.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Emmett asks when he realizes the channel was changed.

"Edward we were watching the game," Jasper says. Then Jasper shoots a wave of guilty at Edward. Except it doesn't work on him.

"This is my T.V. now." Edward says.

"But the Fashion show is on!" Alice whines.

"If you want to watch your show why don't you go to another T.V.?" Edward suggests. "Why don't you all go to another T.V. we have eleven in the house. Well I guess 12 if you count the one in Emmett's game room."

Emmett and Rosalie get off the love seat. And head up stairs.

Alice gets a vision. It is of the wedding.

Ding-ring- ding.

Edward wants to see the rest of the vision but his phone rings. It is Bella's ring tone. She draws him out of Alice's mind.

"Edward, Are you with Alice now?" She asks him.

"Yes she is right next to me. She just had a vision-"

"I know. Please restrain Alice from telling anyone what she saw." Edward puts his hand over Alice's mouth.

"Why?" Edward asks.

"I want to be able to tell everyone. Please. I'll be there soon." She says to Edward. She turns her head to talk to some one at Forks. He can hear her talk to Jacob over the phone.

"Jake, I'm going back home. You and Nessie can stay here until we were supposed to leave."

"Edward? I'll be there soon." She hangs up. Says goodbye to everyone at La Push and begins to run to Edward.

Alice relaxes in Edward's grasp. She realizes what Bella wants to do.

_Bella is really smart. I love her idea_. Alice tells Edward through mind power.

Twenty minutes later everyone is in the living room. Jasper called Esme and Carlisle and told them to come home. Emmett and Rosalie came down when they heard their parents come inside.

They all hear Bella when she is five miles away.

"Hey everyone," She says when she gets inside.

Bella see that Edward is still holding Alice. "Edward, I think you can let Alice go if she promises to let me tell everyone."

Alice nods. Edward lets Alice go.

"How is Charlie?" Esme asks.

"He is doing well. When Renesmee comes back she has something to show everyone."

"Come on Bella tell everyone." Alice says. She wants everyone else to know.

"Okay. So there was a party at La Push for Jake. Jared makes-"

"Is Jared the one with the Mohawk?" Emmett asks.

"What? No. I don't think anyone down there has a Mohawk. Anyway Jared brought this drink that he made at his house. I don't even want to know what was in there. Nessie was the one that brought this to my attention. The drink was dark red, blood like." She stops for a dramatic pause.

"Oh," Carlisle says when he understands what Bella is trying to say.

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Well the pack all drank the drink. They had no idea what was in there. What is we drank something dark red at the wedding?"

"Bella that is an amazing idea," Rosalie says with excitement.

"What is she talking about?" Emmett asks. He is getting mad because everyone knows what Bella is talking about except for him.

"She is talking about us drinking blood at the wedding." Edward explains.

"Like wine." Bella puts in.

"Do you think it would be possible?" Rosalie asks Carlisle.

"I don't know. There would be humans in the room. It could be very risky for them." Carlisle says.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything. I have an idea though. If we were to do this we would probably practice. The Denali's would have to practice as well. Since they are binging humans to the wedding, maybe we could…"

"Bella, do you suggest?" Esme asks disgusted.

"I know. It was just a thought we don't have to do it." Bella says quickly.

"No Bella it is a good thought. We could ask them and if Tanya or anyone else sees it as a threat then we don't do it." Carlisle says.

"Fine," Esme says.

Carlisle volunteers to call them. He doesn't really volunteer, no one else wants to call them.

The kids all go up stairs and discuss this.

"Do you guys really think we can drink blood in front of humans?"


	15. Chapter 15

Rosalie pov

"Alright everyone," Carlisle says, "they should be here any minute."

Yesterday Carlisle called Tanya about the whole drinking blood at the wedding. I really like Bella's idea. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Well maybe those sophomores Renesmee invited.

Anyway, Tanya agreed to practice with us. She is bringing her "friends" which are really the humans. But, we could only do this if there were werewolves here. Tanya really warmed up to the mutts over the years. Jacob is here and so is Seth. Carlisle thought this was all we would need. I really hope so.

"Emmett, can you please stop!" Jasper asks. I look over at my husband and see that he is jumping up and down like a little kid with Halloween candy.

"Emmett, they are humans not toys," I tell him.

"I know that. I can make humans blush. Right, Bella." Bella throws a pillow at him.

"Hey," He whines.

"One minute!" Alice screams. Oh Gosh. This is like when Bella came to our house for the first time. Except this I'm excited too.

"Come on in," Edward says. I'm taking a guess here, but I think they were wondering whether or not to should knock.

Eleazar and Cameron are the first inside, "Hello everyone."

"Hello welcome to our new home," Carlisle greets them.

Kate and Garret are the next inside.

Finally Tanya comes in with the two "friends". One is a boy around twenty years old. The other is a girl. She can't be anymore then 12 years old. _Why is she here?_ I ask Edward.

"Wait," he tells me.

"Oh," Alice gasps. I'm guessing she saw the story.

"Hey guys," Tanya says.

"Hello," He says. Then he directs his attention to the humans. He introduces us. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. This is Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward. Jacob and Nessie are over on the couch, and-"

"I'm Emmett," Emmett shouts. I hit him on the back of the head.

"I'm Rosalie," I say.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel. Call me Gabe," the boy says. "This is my sister Jessica."

The little girl is hiding behind here brother.

"Sweetie, don't be afraid of Emmett. He was even worse to Bella." I say to comfort her.

She just nods.

"Guys why don't you go to the mall with Alice," Tanya says to her family. "You too Jess." Jessica's eyes widen. Finally Alice will have a good shopping buddy. Don't get me wrong I love to shop, but Alice is crazy.

They go to the Garage and head off to the mall, then we hear the story.

"I met Gabe a couple of months ago at the grocery store," Tanya begins. For me it was love at first sight. I guess it was kind of like imprinting, but different."

"What's imprinting?" Gabe whispers to Tanya, even though we can all hear him.

"It's a long story. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe Jacob or Seth could tell you later," Tanya says to Gabe. Then to us she says, "Maybe Gabe could explain His part of the story for now."

"Jessica is my sister. Our parents were killed in a car accident a month before I met Tanya. I'm twenty so I have been taking care of Jessica. We don't have any close family members. Our mom was on only child. And our dad only had a step brother. Our grandparents are either dead or in an old people home."

"You poor things," Esme says. I see Carlisle put his arm around her.

"We had to sell our house for money because I didn't have a job. We moved to a cheap rent apartment. I got a job as a bag boy but the pay was just minimum wage. At work I met Tanya," Gabe says. "Now we are living with Tanya and everyone."

Esme was dry sobbing. Renesmee had tears in her eyes. I felt bad for Jessica for loosing her parents at such a young age. I think even Emmett was touched because he wasn't joking around, laughing, or…well…acting like a kid.

"Go ask her," Edward says to Renesmee.

Renesmee walks over to Tanya and asks, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Tanya replies. Renesmee places her hand on Tanya's cheek and asks her question.

"Oh, he knows what we are. I didn't tell him about werewolves though." Tanya says after seeing Ness- I mean Renesmee ask her question.

"There are such things as werewolves. So cool," Gabe says.

"I'm living proof man," Jake raises his hand.

I roll my eyes.

"Jessica doesn't know much though. We did something like what Bella did with her Father. Need to know bases."

"What does she know?" I ask for Emmet's sake.

"She knows that we don't eat food and that she needs to be careful with blood around us." Tanya says.

"She also knows that you can run extremely fast, because we ran from the airport. Oh, and strong cause of the luggage…" Gabe says.

"I'm the strongest," Emmett says.

"I used to be," Bella brags to Emmett.

"Not anymore, little sis." Emmett laughs. I love his laugh.

Edward's phone rings. He picks it up and answers, "Hello Alice."

"Hey are you ready for us to come back?" I hear over the phone. Emmett raps his arm around my waist.

"I think so yes." Edward says to Alice. I lean back on to my Emmy-bear.

"Be there in a few."


	16. mall secrets

**Last Chapter I forgot to thank one of my reader's Josie. She suggested the name Gabriel to me. Thank you very much Josie I couldn't pick a better name. I did shorten the name to Gabe, but it is just a nickname. Thanks again. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Alice POV**

I'm driving my Porsche to the mall with Kate, Garrett, and Jessica. Carmen and Eleazar took Edward's car and they are following behind us.

"Won't she notice when her brother stops aging?" I ask Kate, soft enough so only vampires can hear.

"she knows that we won't age. She only knows certain things. She thinks that we are magical people that drank special water, like "Tuck Everlasting". She has no idea what we really are." Kate tells me.

"I love this song! Can you turn it up please?" Jessica asks.

"Sure no problem," I turn up the volume.

"Will you change her when she is older?" I ask.

"Most likely. I just hope the Volturi don't find out about her. When she reaches age eighteen she will have a choice. Go on with her life and forget what we are, or change. We will let her decide." Kate says.

When we get to the mall Jessica jumps out of the car and screams.

"Oh my Gosh! You have an amazing mall. All of my favorite stores are here! Can we go to H&M first?" I smile. I think I just found my new shopping buddy.

"Kate, she better change," I whisper to Kate. Then I turn to Jessica and say, "I love that store! We have to go there first."

After twenty minutes I have found three shirts, two jean skirts, a belt and a wrap dress. Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar left in Edward's Car to go shopping at another mall for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding present.

"Alice, I can't decide which dress to get," Jessica says. She shows me both of her choices. On is a mini blue tie dye and the other is a red mini with cap sleeves and crystals down the front.

"Both, duh, it's on me." I tell her. Her face glows with joy.

We head over to the check out line. There are a lot of people here today.

"Alice you are a great shopping partner." Jessica tells me.

"Thank you."

"I want to tell you something" I nod to tell her to continue. "I know." She says.

"Know what?" I ask.

"What you are. I want to be one too one day."

"How did you find out?" I ask her.

"I put the pieces together. They can't eat with me because they need blood. I have to be careful not to get hurt because if I bleed they would want to eat me. They don't change because they are frozen in time." She shrugs like it was easy to find out. I wonder if that is how Bella found out. Wait, Bella had Jacob's help.

"When you are eighteen, they will give you a choice." I tell her.

"I know. Please don't tell anyone." She begs.

"No problem. Just be careful about what you think around my brother Edward. If he caught you thinking about you knowing then there could be trouble."

"He's a mind reader? Can all vampires' read minds?" She asks.

"No, he has a special power. Like I can see the future, but that is only me. Nessie has a power. I'm sure she would show you. She can show you what she is thinking with a touch. Most vampires don't have special powers." I explain.

Before she can ask me more, we are at the register.

"Hello did you find everything okay?" I recognize this cashier voice. She is the one from Delila's!

"Of course."

She rings up the clothes and asks for my card. She swipes it and hands it back. Oh. She must not remember me. Frowny face. "Would you like to join our mailing list?"

"Sure" Jessica asks.

"Name?"

"Jessica Ray."

"Address?"

"123 Pineapple lane, Forest town Alaska," Jessica tells Miss I-work-two-jobs.

"Thank you our newsletter and coupons will be at your home shortly." The sales lady says with fake enthusiasm.

***Vision!***

I saw us heading home. Still I should ask.

"Ready to go back?" I ask Jessica when we leave the store. "We can always come back later."

"Okay. Thanks Alice this was fun."

"I know this was a blast. Next time we have to bring Bella."

"Why?"

"Because she hates shopping, but she will do anything if you say Edward. It is hilarious."

"Okay."

I think Jessica and I will get along fine.

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than others.**

**Hopefully Everyone liked it.**

**Please Review! Thanks.**

**;D 3**


	17. Test

**I'm sorry this took me a while to write.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is from no ones POV.**

"Okay I'll go first," Carlisle says. He is the best choice because he is better with blood.

Gabe is at one end of the room while Carlisle is at the other. The other vampires are in the woods far enough way so they can't smell the blood. Jacob is standing by Gabe for protection.

"Are you ready Doc.?" Seth asks from the kitchen.

"Yes" Carlisle says.

"Okay here I come."

Seth brings out the blood in a clear wine glass. Jacob is disgusted by the look of it. He has gotten used to blood, but it still disgusts him when he isn't in wolf form.

Gabe is surprised that it looks so wine like.

Doctor Cullen's eyes turn to a darker gold when he smells the blood. His eyes flicker between the glass and Gabe.

After a minute he relaxes. His eyes stay the dark gold.

"It will be harder for the others," he says.

"Your eyes changed," Gabe says as he comes out of shock.

"Oh well I suppose they would. We will have to hunt right before the wedding and right after." Carlisle says, "Thank you Seth. You can bring the blood back to the kitchen and wait for the next test."

"Whose next?" asks Jake.

"Bella," Carlisle says with assurance, "she has the next best control."

Jake nods.

"Which one is she?" Gabe asks. He hasn't learned all of the names yet.

"The brunette," Jake says.

Carlisle calls Edward's phone and tells them to send Bella.

"I'm going to stand in the other room," Carlisle say when Bella walks through the door.

"Where do I stand?" Bella asks.

"Across the room," Jake says. He isn't too thrilled with the idea Bella came up with.

Bella walks over. And Seth comes out.

Bella breaths in and gasps. The smell of blood burns her throat. Her eyes turn dark like Carlisle's. She stops breathing and walks over to Seth and the glass calmly. She grabs the glass from Seth. Seth and Jacob are nerves. Jacob stands in front of Gabe to protect him.

She gives the glass back to Seth and backs up.

She gets out her phone and texts Jacob: "I can do it if I don't breath"

"Okay. Carlisle, do you want to come out or stay in there?" Jake asks.

"I'll come out. Is Bella breathing?"

"No."

Carlisle comes out and you can tell that he isn't breathing either.

Seth moves the glass out so they can breathe. He comes back out and asks, "Who next?"

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Why do want Alice, Bella?"

"She probably saw what we did already, so she knows how to pass this test." Bella explains.

Carlisle agrees and he calls for Alice. Of course she saw that she was next and came in the room a minute later.

"Okay let's get this over with," Alice says. She walks across the room to stand across from Jake and Gabe.

Seth heads back into the kitchen and grabs the blood glass. Carlisle and Bella head into the other room.

"Here I come," Seth says.

Alice holds here breath. Then without breathing she says, "We should drink some."

Carlisle and Bella look at each other in the other room.

Carlisle says, "Alice we will try that another time. Are you okay with blood _in_ the room?"

"Yes."

Seth brings the out of the room. Alice runs to Bella and screams, "I did it! I did it!"

Bella smiles, and then asks, "Who should go next?"

Carlisle and Alice think about who should go next when Seth brings up a very good idea, "Maybe Tanya should go next. She won't hurt him."

"Why won't she hurt me?" Gabe asks.

"Because she is in love with you. You are her soul mate, she _could_ hurt you but she won't." Jake says.

"She loves me?"

"Of course she does. You met her family and you know a big secret." Alice says.

"Wait till she tells you, or you could tell her that you love her, first. Don't tell her we told you." Bella tells Gabe.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can plan your Wedding after Rosalie and Emmett's," Alice says.

"Um Gabe, Buddy?" Jacob waves his hand in front of Gabe's face. Gabe froze when Alice said wedding.

"S-sorry."

"Forget what Alice said, son." Carlisle says. Gabe nods.

"Send Tanya over," he says.

Tanya's trial was very easy. Her eyes grew very dark because his blood was the best smelling thing in the world to her. Tanya didn't hurt Gabe though.

Eleazar, Kate, Carmon, and Rosalie all past with flying colors. Even Emmett passed without making one joke. Well he did say, "Well since I won't kill you I can make fun of you." If Bella was human she would probably blush. Gabe didn't even turn light pink. Gabe might have of broken Emmett.

Edward went after Emmett. Edward smelled the animal blood then Gabe's blood. When he came back to his senses Edward said, "I'm sorry Gabe, but your blood doesn't smell as good as Bella's when she was a human." Gabe shrugged.

Esme went and then Nessie. While they went Jasper and Garrett hunted. Both of them drank human blood for a long time before switching over to animal. Jasper is now usually under control but it is still hard for Garrett since he is the youngest "vegetarian".

"I'm ready," Jasper says.

Jacob brings out the blood. Seth got tired so the wolves switched.

Jasper remembers not to breathe. He thinks to him self, which of course Edward can hear, _"Bella could do this on her first day. You can do it Jazzy. Do it for Alice. You can do it. Don't breathe."_

After a couple of minutes Jake brings the blood back to the kitchen. Alice runs to Jasper's arms. He picks her up and swings her around. While she kisses him she says, "I can't believe you did it. You were amazing!"

"Ali it sounds like you had no faith in you husband." Jasper says.

"I'm sorry Jazzy. I just so impressed."

"It alright darling," Jasper says bringing out his southern accent. "It was easy."

"Really, Jasper?" Edward asks.

"Shh!" Jasper whispers. Alice kisses Jasper again.

The vampires and Nessie go into another room when it is Garrett's turn.

When he sees the blood his eyes go dark. He starts walking towards the animal blood. He accidentally breathes in and smells Gabe's blood. Garrett changes his course and Heads for Gabe. Seth pushes Garrett back away from Gabe. Garrett growls.

Garrett gets his brain back. He says he is sorry and leaves the house. Kate follows after him. Jacob brings the blood back to the kitchen.

"Gabe?" Tanya asks. He is in shock from Garrett.

"Carlisle?" Someone asks to get his doctor help.

Carlisle puts his and on Gabe's forehead. The cold brings him back.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asks.

"Gabriel Ray." Gabe responds. "Where is my sister? Where is Jessica?"

"She went to the mall. She will be back in 30 minutes." Alice says.

"What do you think, Carlisle, should we have blood at the wedding?" Edward asks.

"I think we should decide when Kate and Garrett come back." He tells his family.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I wasn't really feeling twilight when I wrote it. I hope the next one is better.**


	18. WOW!

**Thank you for reading I hope you like this.**

**Something Special will happen!**

**Emmett POV**

"I wonder how Garrett is doing," Esme says. He ran a way and hour ago.

Why doesn't she just ask Alice? Alice is up stairs having a fashion show with Jessica. Jessica loves clothes almost as Alice.

Maybe one day after Jessica is changed they could start their own fashion line.

"Don't give them the idea!" Edward yells at me.

"You think I want that? I would turn into an Emmett Barbie!"

"Boys you shouldn't be talking in a joking manor. Garrett probably feels terrible." Esme scolds Edward and me.

"Mom, do you think I should talk to Garrett?" Jasper says to suck up. When two brothers are being bad charm the parents into thinking you are the good kid. Hmm…maybe I should use that idea sometime. What am I thinking about? I'm the bad kid. They will never fall for me.

"Would you do that Jasper?" Esme asks. Jasper nods and gets up to go hunt Garrett and Kate.

"Nessie, can you go find out what Jessica and Gabe would like for dinner?" Bella asks Nessie. They are both in the kitchen.

"Bells, what about us? Aren't you going to ask us?" Jake whines.

"You can make your own food, Mutt" Rosalie says.

"Yeah mom, what about us?" Renesmee asks.

"Oh Renesmee, I didn't know you were going to eat with them." Bella says.

"Maybe."

"Go ask our _guests_ what they would like to eat." Bella tells her daughter.

"Fine," Nessie puts on a fake smile and walks over to Gabe and asks what he would like to eat.

"Doesn't matter, just don't put in a lot of work for us." Gabe says.

"Chinese. Orange chicken," Alice yells down seeing the future. Wait! Jessica doesn't know about us! Alice what is she doing?

"Be carful Alice!" Edward says. Mind reading dork!

"Alright Chinese it is," Bella says. She gets out pots and pans, and ingredients.

Twenty minutes later Jasper comes back with the runaway vampires.

"You guys go ahead and drink blood at your wedding. I'll leave for that part. You guys shouldn't miss out on one thing because of one vampire that can't control himself-" Garrett starts, but I cut in.

"When Edward had a problem with Bella getting hurt we all had to leave. We missed out on like a whole year of making fun of her. Thanks for being cooler than Edward man," I tell Garrett.

"Emmett!" Esme yells.

Rosalie smacks me on the back of my head. To everyone else it looks like she is mad at me. But for us it means something different. I remember when she first smacked the back of my head:

***Flashback***

Here I go. I knock on Rosalie's door.

"What?" She asks.

"It's me," I say.

"Doors open," She sounds annoyed.

"Hello Rosalie," I say as I enter.

She smiles. She is sitting on her bench by the window. She is wearing a lovely spring pink dress. She always is dressed in the best clothes. I wonder how she gets the money.

That's one thing I can't give her. I don't have money like the rest of her family.

I walk over to her. She grabs my hand. If I was human I would be sweating so bad her hand would just slip off.

"You look nerves. What is the matter sweetie?" She asks me.

Here goes nothing. I kneel.

"Rosalie, I know that we have only known each other for a short time, but I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Will you please marry me?" I got it out.

She sits there starring at me. She doesn't answer.

I let go of her hand and start pacing. Oh God what did I just do?

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I should-"

"Yes," She whispers. She stands up and kisses me. "Yes I'll marry you."

I sigh a sigh of relief. Then she hits me in the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I yell/ask.

"That was for thinking I would say no" Rosalie says. I love her so much.

***End Flashback***

"Thank you, Garrett that is very thoughtful of you," Carlisle says.

"Dinners ready," Bella says.

We all go to the Dining Room to be polite. Esme likes to have family events even if it is only dinner.

Carlisle sits at one end of the table while Eleazar sits at the other. Esme is at Carlisle's right. Then it is Edward, Bella, Tanya, Gabe, a space for Jessica, and Carmen. On the other side of Carlisle it is Seth, Nessie, Jacob, Kate, Garrett, Me!, Rosalie, Jasper, and a space for Alice.

Bella brings in the food when Alice comes down the stairs.

"Attention everyone," A giggle comes from upstairs, "We have a special guest joining us for dinner."

**Seth POV**

"If you could please look this way," Alice says, "I would like to introduce you to Jessica Ray." Alice motions to the stairs and down comes a beautiful creature from above. She is gorgeous. My body is tingling. I can't take my eyes off of her

**Ohhh! What is going to happen?**

**I hope to update this week.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I want to thank my readers for reading. Pepsigirl120; rebeccacabrams; cullenishot; TheBookBender19; wolfgirl1998; ILoveEdwardCullen1997; ladyblue16; baby-J77; xjess17; born2bmyself; XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX; Also thank you to my silent readers.**

**Emmett POV**

"Why is he staring at me," Jessica asks after a minute of Seth staring at her.

"Wow," is all he can say.

Jacob Black takes Seth out side so Seth can get a hold of himself.

"What's going on? Why was he staring at me?" Jess asks a second time.

"He has a crush on you. He thinks that you are really pretty. Which you are," Bella says. Yeah Bella a really BIG crush that lasts forever.

"A crush? He is like thirty!" Jessica exclaims. Actually he stopped aging but if he still aged he would be like seventy.

"He is way too old for her," Gabe says. Big Brother comes to the rescue.

"It's a long story," someone says.

"Bella cover me and Jess," Alice orders.

"Okay you can think about it. Seth is like us but different." Alice says. _What is she talking about? _I ask Edward.

"Emmett think back about five seconds, Alice asked Bella to but up her shield. I can't hear!" Touchy!

"What do you mean different?" Jessica asks.

"He protects humans from us. You can bleed by him." I am still lost.

"Welcome to the family," Nessie says with a big smile. She gets off the couch and gives Jessica a big hug. She learned how to hug from me. You think she learned with Edward as a parent. He is a big stone.

I am still lost!

"Wow. Smart girl," Edward says. Bella must have of let her shield slip.

"You know too?" Jessica asks Edward.

Eddiekins nods.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asks.

"I know," Jessica says.

"Know what?" Gabe asks.

"She knows you're having sex!" I shout out. I still have no idea what they are talking about.

Gabe blushes.

"What? With who?" Tanya yells. Whoops.

"Emmett!" Esme yells at me.

"No I don't." Jess says.

"Relax everyone!" Alice says. I feel myself getting calm. Jasper must be using his magical powers. "She knows we are vampires."

"No way!" I open my eyes up wide.

"Now that everyone knows can some one explain why that guy was staring at me?"

"Sure."

Seth and Jake come back inside. Seth looks like he is in a daze.

"Jessica, don't freak out but Seth and I are werewolves. The rest of our pack is down in Forks, Washington." Jake says.

"Werewolves so cool. Are witches real too?"

Edward and Jake start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asks.

"Sweetie, you were exactly like Jess. You weren't scared. You also thought witches might be real." Edward explains to his wife.

"We don't know is witches are real or not. I never met a real witch in my existence." Carlisle says.

"What about Salem witches? And the witches that were burned alive in Europe?" Nessie asks. She has a good point. We learned all about witch origins at school around Halloween.

"I never met a Salem witch. As for the "witches" in Europe, they were fake they wanted attention."

"Anyway, Jessica, Seth imprinted on you. We don't really know the real meaning of it. It used to be rare, but now so many wolves are printing."

"What is imprinting?" Gabe asks. He looks scared.

"Seth can't live without Jess. I imprinted and Nessie. She fell in love with me and we got married."

"Yeah, after you were in love with her mom. You left out the part that you imprinted on her when she was a baby!" I murmur.

"What will you do when she dies?" Gabe asks. Isn't that kinda rude to ask.

"Nessie is half vampire she can't die because of age. She would have to be killed."

"When I'm older I'll change into a vampire to stay with you forever," Jessica says to Seth. Isn't it a little early? She just met him.

"I don't know," Seth says. "Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. I don't know who I would feel later."

"I think you will feel the same. You can be in this room filled with vampires." Jessica says.

"Sorry, I'm thinking here, but why did the imprinting not happen till now? She came into town three days ago." Carlisle says. He is always being smart.

"He wasn't here when I first came in the house." Jess says.

"I was making a sandwich."

"What about when she left for the mall, when we were about to start the experiment."

"I had to run to Forks and explain something to the youngins'. They heard the story of Victoria and Bella the night before. One there way home someone saw a flicker of red hair. I had to tell them Victoria was dead." Seth explains.

"I came in the other door when I came back form the mall."

"Well that explains it then. Let's hurry up so I can go back and play and play my ass-kicking games," I say.

"Emmett," Esme says strictly

"Sorry mom."

"Well I guess that does explain it." Carlisle says.

Gabe, Seth, Jake, Jess, and Nessie all dig into their dinners.

"Rosalie, do you want a flower girl?" Alice asks.

"No I'm not being a flower girl!" Nessie says with a mouthful of rice.

"Alice I do but-"

"What about Jessica?"

Rosalie gets a big smile. I grab her hand under the table and give it a squeeze.

"Jessica, will you be my flower girl?" My lovely wife and soon-to-be wife asks.

"Of course."

**Please Review! The more reviews the quicker I write.**

**I can't believe Eclipse is out. Did anyone go see the midnight showing? Some of my friends went. I'm going on Thursday so please don't tell me anything major!**


	20. Bachlorette party

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been so busy. Also I have been taking a computer class so I go to school and spend 5 ½ hours on the computer. When I come home I don't really want to spend more time on the computer. (Even if it is for you guys.)**

**We already know what the Cullen boys do when they have their bachelor party. But what do the girls do?**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**~Misssandburg**

**Jasper POV**

"Hey Jazz?" Alice asks me from our bathroom. She has been in there for forever. Well actually five hours.

"What Hun?" I say.

"Can you get my trench coat? The black one?" She asks. What does she need a trench coat for? Don't the girls just go hunting for the bachelorette party?

"Sure. We have 20 more minutes till we leave." I tell her. I get up our bed and go into our massive closet. Well it is mostly my wife's. I wonder how she even got into fashion and shopping.

"The first one," She tells me as I walk into the closet. Whoa! She has five black trench coats. Why does she need these? I grab the first one and head to the bathroom.

"Shut your eyes," my pixie says.

"Why?" I ask as I close my eyes.

She doesn't answer me. I hear the door open and close. She grabs the trench coat from me.

I open my eyes and head back to the bed.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

Carlisle walks into the room.

"I already know Carlisle." Alice says from the bathroom.

"I know. Is it okay that I tell Jasper?"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

Without getting the okay from Alice, Carlisle says, "Well the Denali's can't make it tonight. So, Garrett, Eleazar and Seth won't be hunting with us tonight." Seth has been living with the Denali's for three weeks now. Ever since he imprinted on Jessica.

"Okay."

"Carlisle, can you bring Esme one of my black trench coats?" Alice asks.

"Sure?" Carlisle says. He is confused.

"I don't know." I tell him as I lead him into our closet.

Five minutes has gone by. We are waiting for the girls to come down to show us their outfits.

"Ready?" Bella asks.

"Hurry up!" Emmett whines. He really wants to go hunting.

The five girls come down the stairs all in black trench coats.

_Edward, what are they wearing underneath?_ I ask. I'm curios to see if I want to let them, well, Alice, go out for the night.

"Jasper I will not do that. Why would I ever want to?" Edward practically yells at me.

"Hey Edward what is Rose wearing?" Emmett asks out loud.

"Emmett same things goes for you!"

"Hey Edward what is Nes- Er Never mind." Jacob says. I can feel that Edward is really mad. I look over and he is ready to attack. Nessie giggles.

"Sweetie calm down." Bella says to Edward.

"Okay, ready guys?" My lovely wife asks.

"One the count of three," Esme starts, "one, two, three."

They take off their trench coats and underneath are plain white shirt with a checklist.

What! A check list of what to do on the last night of a being bachelorette!

I blink out of habit. One millisecond Emmett is next to me the next he is gone. He comes down the stairs and hands something to Rosalie.

It's a thong. A guy's thong? What the Hell?

I look at the checklist t-shirt and see that the seventh one down is collect a guys thong.

"Where do you guys go when it is a bachelorette party?" Edward asked. You think he would be the one that would know. With the mind reading and Bella telling him every thing.

"That's a secret." Renesmee says.

"Please," Jake asks.

"No way!" She says.

"Emmett, why do you have a thong?" I ask. Who cares where the girls go? Well actually I do, but what I really want to know is why Emmett haves a thong.

"Why not?" Emmett responds.

I put my hands up in surrender.

**Bella POV**

I love this shirt. When we took of the trench coats all of the guys jaws dropped. You could see them reading the checklist.

We are now out side the night club.

"Everyone, take a marker," Alice says. She is handing out red sharpies.

"After you completed a task cross it off," Alice continues.

Rosalie takes her sharpie and crosses off number seven. I wonder why Emmett even has a thong. Wait! Never mind I don't.

We walk into the night club and heads turn. We head over to the dance floor. Guys crowd around us. I grab two of them and start dancing with them. After the song is of, I take my sharpie and cross of dance with two guys at once.

I look over at my family and see them crossing of their checklist. I catch a task about drinking. What was I thinking when I first saw these shirts? We can't drink. I head over to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, how to we do the drinking ones. We can't drink?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Silly Bella, You have a couple of choices here. One you could drink the drink and puck it up later. Two you could use your vampire speed and throw it way before anyone notices. Or, Three, Don't do the challenge." She shakes her head again.

"Hey mom?" Nessie comes up to me.

"Yes,"

"I want to request a song but I forgot who it is by," She tells me.

"Why don't you just say the name of the song?"

"Other artists did remakes of the song." She explains.

"Well maybe I could help you out?"

"Okay, Remember a year or two after I was born there was a singer, a girl, who sang "One Time"? I can't remember her name. She came out of fame a couple years later."

I start to laugh. She is taking about Justin Beibeir.

"Sweetie, His name is Justin Beibeir," I tell her.

"Oh, oops. Well thanks mom." She heads over to the dj to request the song.

I dance with some more people. I continue checking off my checklist.

An hour later, I'm dancing with my family again. Esme is really fun when she lets loose. In the middle of the song the dj stops the music.

I guess a fight was going on over by the bar. I look over with the girls and see our husbands.

**What will happen?**

**Why are the guys there?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Sorry again for the delay.**

**I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	21. Bachlor party

**Sorry for taking so long. School started.**

**Carlisle pov**

I love hunting with my sons on Bachelor night, but tonight is dreadful.

I suppose we should have known that the girls never go hunting because we never run into them…

I just never imagined that they go clubbing.

"Edward, do you know anything yet?" Emmett asked. My biggest son is the most childlike. He keeps whining because of the girls' shirts.

"No, I don't know, Emmett. I can't see the future like Alice!"

All of my sons, and myself I guess, want to be with our wives.

I don't want Esme to be with other men!

Jacob is the only one really getting into the hunt. I suppose he had to resist Nessie for so long that he can do it now.

"Emmett! Can you try to control your emotions?" Jasper yells.

"No, I need Rose!"

"Why can't we? I think we could." Edward suggests.

"Does anyone know where they are at?" Jacob asks.

"Silly boy. Don't you know we can smell them out?" Emmett says.

"Let's go then," I say. I want to see my wife. I start running home.

We go back to the house first and change our clothes. None of us were really focusing when we were hunting so we got a little messy.

After we change we follow Rosalie's trail. We follow it all the way to Seattle where there is a night club.

"Whoa," That's right there is a really long line here.

"So we have some options here," Jasper says, "We could wait in the line and pay, which would make Esme happy or we could sneak in now."

Usually I am in for the line waiting and pleasing Esme, but I want to _please_ Esme now!

"Let's go then," Edward says.

We run fast past the security guard and get into the club.

There are a ton of people in here. The women in here are all showing skin. Back in my time it was popular not to show skin. I guess times have changed.

"Do you guys see them?" Jasper asks.

We shake our heads.

"Let's head over to the bar," Emmett says. We all look at him.

"Well that is the first thing everyone else is doing," He says. Sometimes he really can be smart.

"I'll have a shot of vodka," Jasper says to the bartender when he asks what we want.

Edward, Jacob and I shake are heads.

"Can I do anything for you," The bartender asks Emmett.

Emmett says, "Yeah, have you seen a blonde way out of your league? She was wearing a white shirt with a checklist on it." I shake my head. Emmett always knew how to start a fight.

"Oh you mean the hot babes. Man the blonde with the hot ass is way out of your league!" Oh this is going to be bad. I try to give Jasper a look to see if he can calm them down. He doesn't look in my direction.

"No Emmett," Edward yells.

Emmett takes a swing at the bartender. Luckily Edward stops his hand. Other bartenders come over to see what is going on. Emmett keeps taking swings. All of my other sons are trying to keep Emmett back.

People around us start to look.

I hear the DJ stop the music. We are going to get kicked out.

"What is going on?" I hear Esme say. I look to my right and see her standing there.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, as soon as you get back from your honeymoon you are grounded!" Esme says in a strict voice.

"As for the rest of you, you are grounded for a week."

The fighting stops.

The manager kicks us out for life.

"Just until he dies," Emmett murmurs. Rosalie and Esme smack him on the back of his head.

"I don't want to go home yet!" Nessie whines.

"Oh My Gosh!" Alice says.

"No!" Edward says. I'm guessing it's bad.

"Nessie, we should go home and play a game. Truth or Dare at The Cullen's!" She announces like she is a game show host.

I can see why Edward thinks this is bad.

Unfortunately for Edward, Everyone else loves the idea, so we head home and start to play.

"Me first, me first, me first," Emmett whines.

"Because it is Emmett's wedding tomorrow, and Rosalie doesn't want to go first, I think we should let Emmett go first." Jasper says.

"First we need to talk rules," Esme states.

"No messing with the wedding, No dyeing hair, no hurting humans. Don't get caught." She says forcefully.

Man she is hot.

"Alright, Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay your dare is to paint your car hot pink and keep it that way for a month."

"Can't I just drive Nessie's already-hot pink car for a month. Why do I have to paint mine?"

"If you don't want to do the dare you can do the other option," Emmett says.

"No I'm good." Jacob says quickly.

"Your turn Jakie," Nessie says.

"Sweetie, please don't call me that," Jake says to Nessie. "Bella T or D"

"Dare!"

"Oh Bella you are getting brave. Remember when we first start to play you would always take truth. We found out every thing about you r sex life." Jake says.

Bella would blush if she could.

Edward growls.

Emmett murmurs, "I couldn't make one comment."

"Bella, go upstairs on upstairs and take all of the clothes Alice just bought you and burn them."

Bella went upstairs and burned them so fast.

"Alice T or D"

"Oh do I have to Bells?" Alice complains.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you chose."

"Dare." Alice whispers, but we can all still hear her.

"You will not go on a shopping spree for me because I just burned those clothes." Bella says.

Alice frowns.

We keep playing for an hour. The Dares get worse. Nobody choose Truth.

At five am the girls leave to start getting ready. The wedding doesn't start till 3 in the afternoon!

Women!

**Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rosalie POV**

I feel the eye brush sweep across my eyelid for the last time. Well at least for now.

My wedding is in three hours. Oh shit! I don't have dress! I never went dress shopping!

Alice must have a dress though. She wouldn't forget. If she did…well sorry, Jasper.

"Alice where is my dress?" I ask calmly.

"Don't worry. Do you really think I would forget something like that," She sounded hurt.

"Oh no!" Alice says, "I forgot about your dress! What do you think I am, Rose, the worst made of honor ever?" She jokes.

"Um, actually, Alice, you are just a bridesmaid. But, speaking of Made-of-honors, where is mine?" I ask. I haven't seen Bella all day.

"Mom is out. She is doing all kinds of Made-of-honory stuff," Renesme says as she walks into my bathroom.

"Where is Emmett?" I ask.

"Out of the house," my sister says.

"Aunt Alice, how am I doing Aunt Rose's hair," Renesme asks.

"Do you remember those pictures," Renesme nods, "Do a mix of all of them."

Renesme places her hand on Alice's shoulder. _I wanna see!_ I whine in my head.

"The first one," Alice says when she comes back from Renesme's mind.

Renesme walks over to me and starts on my hair. She braids and curls, straightens, twists, glitters, overlaps, and tucks my hair.

Bella walks in when Renesme pins my last piece of hair into place.

"Oh Rosalie, you look beautiful," Bella says.

"Thank you, Bella." I turn and look at myself in the mirror. I do look Beautiful. Renesme did an amazing job.

"Alright, Rosalie, go to your room and wait. We will be right there. We just need to get into our dresses." Alice says.

I walk at a human pace to my room. I stand in front of my 3-way mirror.

In less than 100 minutes I will be Mrs. Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarty, again.

"Oh great we made it back in time for the game," Emmett! He's back. Why isn't he getting ready!

"Out," Alice says. _No I want to see him._ I scream in my head.

"Come one Alice I need to get ready," He whines.

"Well you will have to go somewhere else. Rosalie is about to put on her dress."

"You mean she is still naked?" I can picture Emmett raising his eyebrows and making that smile that I love.

I hear someone slap Emmett.

"Thank you," I say. I know my slaps are about when he first asked me to marry him, but Emmett can be an idiot sometimes.

"Fine," I hear him leave.

All the girls in my family, including Esme are in my room within the minute. They are all in their dresses.

"You guys look-"

"Yes we know we all look beautiful," Alice cuts me off, "But now it is time for your dress."

"Close your eyes," Esme says.

I close my eyes. I hear them unzip a dress bag I must have missed earlier.

They get the dress on me very quickly.

"On the count of three open your eyes," Bella says. "One-"

"Two, three," Renesmee says quickly.

I open my eyes and I am speechless. This dress is amazing.

The lace is beautiful. It looks almost like the lace from one of my other-wait it is. These sleeves I have worn before. I turn around and look at my back in the mirror. This bow! I wore it on my last dress.

"Alice!" I yell I am so –grrr. She cut up my other wedding dresses. They are mine-

She interrupts my thoughts, "I didn't ruin any of your dresses. This is all new material." She raises her hands in surrender.

"They are in your closet Aunt Rosalie," Renesme says. I have to go to my closet for proof. All of my dresses are there. I run to my desk as best I can in a wedding dress, and see all my photos and invitations are there.

I go back to the mirror and look at myself again.

All of my wedding dresses are represented. The sleeves are from my first wedding, the lace is from my second. The skirt style is from my third wedding. The neckline is from my fourth and the bow in back is from my last wedding. I love it.

"Thank you, all of you. It looks lovely. I absolutely love it."

"Look at your hair," Esme tells me. I look back at the mirror. My hair! Oh! My past weddings are also represented in my hair. It is gorgeous. The twists, the turns. It's late 1930's, 1960's, 1980's, 2007, and 2021.

I start to dry cry. Right now I am glad that I am not human because if I was my make-up would run.

"Oh Rosalie," Esme says. She comes over and gives me a hug. So do my other sisters and my niece.

Carlisle comes upstairs in his tux.

He lets us know that everyone is here, and that we have ten minutes until the wedding starts. _Like we didn't know any of this before._

"Rosalie, before you go, I want to show you something," Alice says.

She leads me to the mirror. "The sleeves on your dress come." She shows me ho to take them off. With the sleeves off the dress looks like something a modern bride would where.

Ten minutes later Esme is down stairs and my bridal party is walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" my dad asks.

I nod.

I am ready to get married to the man I love.

Again.

**AN:/**

**I'm not really sure how many chapters are left. I'm thinking two or three. (I have to tell you about the wedding, of course.) But before the end of the story, I want to say some things. First, Thanks to all my readers!**

**Second, I'm doing a sequel/companion to this story. It will be about Jasper and Alice getting married again. But Alice won't be able to plan it.**

**But before I do that I'm going to write a story about the Cullen's getting kicked out of Disney! I have had this story in my mind for a while.**

**Please read both stories when they come out!**

**Until then keep reading and REVIEW!**


	23. The Ceramony

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**There are characters in this chapter from previous chapters. I'll try to say who they are again because I kinda forgot myself.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

I'm standing next to the minister on the make-shift alter in our living room.

Jasper is standing next to me because he is my best man.

Jake is standing next to him.

Edward will stand between Jasper and Jacob later. But right know he is on the side of the room with the piano. He is playing some song while Jess (Tanya's soon to be sister-in-law. Well actually Gabe hasn't proposed yet. But I know it will happen soon.), Nessie, Alice and Bella walk down the aisle.

Da-Dun-Da-Dun Dun-Da-Da-Dun

Wait! That means Rosalie is coming!

I look up and see her coming down the stairs that lead to the living room.

She is in all white. She looks amazing. I love her.

I hope she likes my tux. I picked it out by myself. Alice or the guys didn't help me at all.

Carlisle gives me Rosalie's Hand. I kiss it gently. We then turn toward the minister.

"Please be seated," The minister starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of friends and family to join this man and woman, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, in holy matrimony."

"Again," Jasper whispers.

The minister continues, "Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Emmett, it is your duty to love Rosalie as you love yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Rosalie, it is your duty to treat Emmett with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided."

Get on with it, I think.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a new part of life, together."

Come on dude. Rose and I have been married for years! It's called renewing your vows.

"The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. Or you could go into a terrible marriage, with fights, lies and meanness."

I think he was trying to make a joke. It wasn't very funny.

No one is laughing.

"Never mind," he whispers so no one can hear him. Too bad for him he is in a room full of vampires.

If he ever found that out he would freak!

"We bless you this day." Mr. Minister continues, "It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love."

"Rosalie, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do," Rosalie says very strictly. It doesn't look like she is having much fun. Oh well she will loads of fun tonight.  
"Emmett, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" He asks me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I say, "I mean I do."

Rosalie gives me a bad look.

"The couple before me has decided to recite their own vows," the minister says and takes a step back.

Rosalie goes first.

"Emmett, before I met you I was just floating around. When I first saw you, I knew I had to get to know you better. And I'm really glad I got that chance. I learned big things about you. Like how you are really strong, and you can be really stupid. I also learned that you are really a huge teddy bear." She takes a breath.

"I also learned the small things about you. You only write with pen, you don't have one favorite because things keep changing. I also learned that you really love me. I love you Emmett and I want to spend the rest of the eternity with my monkey man."

I smile. I'm her monkey man!

My turn. I take a huge, un-needed breath.

"Rosalie.

"Love is patient, love is kind,

And is not jealous,

Love does not brag, and

Is not arrogant,

Does not seek its own,

Is not provoked,

Does not take into account

A wrong suffered,

Love does not rejoice in

Unrighteous

But rejoices with the

Truth

Bears all things, believes

All things,

Endives,

All things,

Love never fails" I heard this poem like a gazillion times.

I continue, "I am not patient I hate to wait longer than a minute. I am not the kindest because I shove my younger brothers around. I get really jealous when another guy talks to you. I brag all the time, and you know it. "Is not arrogant" I'm not really sure what arrogant means, but I probably am."

"You are," Edward whispers.

Rosalie smiles, not that she wasn't smiling before!

"The next one I don't really understand either, I probably should have asked some one, but I wanted to do this one my one. So let's just skip over it. I am provoked all the time. Like when ever a human walks to slow. I think about all the things I do wrong all the time," not that I ever do anything wrong.

"I rejoice in unrighteous all the time, I think, When ever you beat some one in something I cheer. I think I also rejoice in the truth. I _bear_ all things. And I believe all things, well because you know. And the last thing I don't know either so let's skip over it.

"Rosalie I am imperfect and I really do you love you. You are so perfect and I can't believe you love me. You are my angle."

Rosalie blinks like she is crying. I'm glad I made her happy.

The minister says, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, Emmett, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

I grab Rosalie's hand and take the ring from Jasper  
"Rosalie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."  
The minister continues, "By the same token Rosalie, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Rosalie turns to Bella who gives her a ring.  
Rosalie says, "Emmett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"Because Emmett and Rosalie have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union,"

Hurry Up!

"And have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen" the minister tells the people.

Then he tells me, "You may kiss the bride!"

Finally!

I grab Rosalie and kiss her nice and slow.

**Again sorry I took so long**

**I think I'm only going to have 1 more chapter but check out my other stories when they come out!**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Anyway Happy Holidays!**

**Please review after reading. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rosalie POV**

Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen.

Mrs. Rosalie Cullen.

Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen.

That will be my name until we goo to a new town as a family.

"Babe," Emmett says, "are you ready?"

"For everything," I say still in a trance.

"Jasper help," I hear him say.

I feel an invisible wave hit my body. I am ready for what is coming up next.

What is next?

Oh, right people are going to come and greet us.

"The wedding was absolutely beautiful. You looked amazing Rosalie," Esme says.

"What about me, mom?" Emmett asks

"You are very handsome. I just wish you got help on your vows."

I don't care that he didn't get help. I thought it was beautiful.

Carlisle comes and gives us both a hug. He kisses me bon the cheek.

He and Esme come and stand beside us to be greeted.

Our brothers and sisters were next. They said we were beautiful and the wedding was great. Though, they were not complementing me on the later because I didn't plan it.

Next comes my favorite niece and here husband. Renesmee gave Emmett a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jacob shakes Emmett's hand while Renesmee gives me a hug. It is difficult though because we don't want to ruin my dress.

Kate, Eleazar, Cameron, and Garrett are next. Tanya and Gabe come next. Tanya, or Gabe when he turns, should face Emmett in a bet like Bella did. Same exact bet as well.

It will save their lives.

I can see it in Emmett's eyes, all the jokes he is coming up with.

I hear Emmett say to Gabe, "I have to talk to you, but after the wedding or else Rosalie will get mad."

Seth and Jess came next.

Seth and Emmett did the manly-slap-on-the-back hug.

I gave Jess a hug and told her she was beautiful.

People kept coming and coming. How many did I invite?

"Thanks for coming I say to the next person. I don't know you but thanks.

Then, the camera man comes and takes some pictures.

Finally we go and sit down at the front.

Soon after, they get us back on our feet to dance our first dance before dinner.

"I love you" Emmett whispers in my ear while we are dancing.

I smile.

"I love you, too." I kiss his cheek.

When the dance is over I begin to head over to the table but Edward intercepts me.

"Bella needs to see you. She's in the bathroom."

I head to the bathroom, and see Bella dry-crying.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm s-sorry. I forgot." She says.

"What?"

"The wine"

"You didn't drink all of our _wine_ did you?" I'm okay if she did, at least it wasn't a human, but I don't want her to be blood crazy.

She shakes her head.

"Then what's the matter?"

"We didn't see if we could drink the blood while humans were here."

Oh.

"It's fine Bella. I'm not mad. Seriously I'm not. Do you think we should still serve it?"

"Ask Alice," She replies.

I nod.

Alice skips into the room. Her bridesmaid dress complements her eyes.

"Well I can't really see because of the wolves, but know one is hurt after the wedding."

"How about, we serve the blood and if anyone gets thirsty we remove it?"

"Sounds good to me but I wasn't the one planning my wedding. You guys should have figured this out quicker." I say sarcastically.

Bella starts to cry again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love what you have done. Coming up with the whole blood/wine thing was genius. You didn't know there would be a problem."

"Come on they are about to serve the food." Alice says.

We all head out.

While the humans are eating they talk about us not eating.

One man said, "They are all going to get drunk if they don't eat."

His wife says, "at least they don't have to drive anywhere."

Emmett's favorite is, "If they don't eat they won't have energy for tonight."

"Garrett? Maybe you should leave now," Jasper says.

Kate and Garrett stand up to leave. They will come back after the _wine_ is gone.

Garrett isn't used to the special diet yet.

"Jasper, are you sure you don't want to leave?" Esme asks.

He shakes his head. "If it is too much I will leave."

The waiters serve the blood and then go around checking on the guests.

"Just don't breathe," Bella reminds us.

"It looks like… mushy fruit punch." Emmett says.

"Are you sure this is real?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah it looks like it is too, bight red." Renesmee says.

I looked at the blood again. They are right. It doesn't look normal. It looks fake.

"It was frozen," Bella says.

"Eww..."Emmett complains like a child.

"Exactly, so now you don't want to drink it" Edward says.

I don't think Bella was actually planning on this. But it worked out. No one drank any.

Ten minutes later the wine is taken away.

It's time for the father-daughter and mother-son dances.

Emmett grabs Esme and Carlisle takes my hand.

He kisses me on the cheek and we begin to dance.

Soon Edward and Renesmee come to the dance floor and they begin to dance. Other father and daughter couples begin to dance. Not many mothers and sons are dancing.

After the song ends it is time to cut the cake.

There were lots of flashes from the cameras.

Instead of throwing the cake into each other's faces we both threw it at Edward who was three feet away.

It got all over his face. Bella took him to get cleaned up.

After we cleaned our hands, Emmett and I went back to the dance floor. I danced with him, Jasper, and Edward. Esme made me dance with the mutt. It was terrible!

That song quickly changed though, thanks to Emmett.

I danced to another slow song with Emmett. Then the party started.

Alice, Bella, Esme, Renesme, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen all raced to me, and we got our groove on.

After a while we started dancing with our husbands/boyfriends.

Emmett and I were dancing with Alice and Jasper. We were dancing all the old moves; The Shopping Kart, Sprinkler, Chunky Monkey, etc. I looked like a dork, but who cares I was having fun.

"Rosalie it's time to throw the bouquet." Alice says.

She leads me to the center of the dance floor. Carlisle says that all the single ladies should get behind me to catch the bouquet.

"Stop it" Edward yells at Emmett. I'm guessing that my husband (!) started to sing single ladies in his head.

"Ready?" I ask the girls behind me.

I take a breath and through the bouquet backwards. There is a yell and I turn around.

Alice has the bouquet. I turn and look at jasper. He looks happy, but shocked.

Then Alice says, "I knew where it was going to be. Could you throw it again Rose?"

I get all ready again and throw it backwards. This time Tanya catches it! Yay.

Kate, Carmen, Alice and Bella start to scream.

Tanya is in shock.

The music starts up again. And the girls disperse.

Renesme comes up to be with three girls I don't know.

"Umm… Renesmee who are these people?" I ask.

"Do you remember when I told you these people were making fun of me because they thought I wasn't really dating Jake?" I nod, "Well I need you to tell them I wasn't lying."

"Are you saying they don't have eyes? They can't see you and the mutt dancing and other gross stuff I never want to think about again!"

"We have eyes" One of the girls says.

"We think Nessie is lying. I think she hired the guy she was dancing with." Another one said.

"We have the money to hire an actor, but we would never stoop that low! You insulted me on my wedding night. Remember to sleep with one eye open. And of course Renesme isn't lying. Jacob and she are practically married!" I say.

Emmett comes over.

The girls scramble to get away.

Emmett takes me to dance.

We dance for, what it seems like, hours.

Eventually people start to leave.

It is just my family left.

"Come on Babe time for the honeymoon!" Emmett yells. He is really excited.

Finally the Honeymoon. The one part I planned.

"Um Rosalie, I don't think I should tell you this but. Emmett changed the location of your honeymoon." Edward says.

"What?"

"It's even better then what you planned, no offense." He says.

"Where?"

"Isle Esme!"

"Really Esme we get to go there?" I have to ask. He could be lying.

"Really" She says, "But if you come back and my house is destroyed you will die!"

"Yay. But next time I get to plan my own wedding no one else!"

They all nod.

Me, Mrs. Cullen,

Mrs. Rosalie Cullen,

Is off on her honeymoon with the best husband ever!

**THE END**


End file.
